The Best Poke'mon Story Ever!
by Neo Namco
Summary: Ash and Misty have finally become a couple and settle down into an apartment to take a break from their poke'mon journey and deal with the struggles of life in this hilarious and touching series. Each chapter ends with a serious conclusion.
1. Using Up Vacation Time: part 1

**The Best Poke'mon Story Ever!**

Chapter One:

**Using Up Vacation Time**

**Welcome to part one of two of the first installment of the best poke'mon story ever. This is a great comedy story, but also involves a lot of serious and dramatic events as well. You wont see the drama so much(except for the pokemon battle) in the first few chapters, but you will discover it as the series moves along. Hopefully these first couple of chapters keeps you tuned in till the end.**

A small young girl by the name of Cindy Lou Who, begins singing in front of a Christmas tree. "Where are you Christmas? Why can't I find you? Why have you gone away? Where is the laughter you used to bring me? Why can't I hear the music play? My world is changing. I'm rearranging. Does that mean Christmas changes too?"

"Samuel! Ash is on TV right now." Delia Preston Ketchum snatches the remote control out of Professor Oak's wrinkly hands.

"Sorry, Delia. But I love that girl's sweet voice." Sam said depressed. "You can watch Ron Howard's 2000 film 'how the grinch stole Christmas' starring Jim Carrey anytime. Ash on the other hand is about to participate in the biggest battle of his life." she changed the channel to NBC after providing us a lot of info.

"I thought we were gonna watch game five of the World Series. My tigers are playing." Tracy entered the living room wearing a Tiger's hat, a Tiger's jersey with the number 39 and the name Giarratano across the back. He also held a Tigger doll in his arms and hugged him tight.

"You'll only miss a couple innings, ok? Now sit down and watch Ash battle on NBC, the home of Scrubs, ER, Heroes, and the Olympics." Delia calmed him and they all settled down into their spot on the couch.

_Some say we're never meant to grow up  
I'm sure they never knew enough  
I know the pressures won't go  
Away  
It's too late _

Find out the difference somehow  
It's too late to even have faith  
Don't think things will ever change  
You must be dreaming

Think before you make up your mind  
You don't seem to realize  
I can do this on my own  
And if I fall I'll take it all  
It's so easy after all('Some Say' by Sum 41)

"Thanks for tuning into the NPL, or National Poke'mon League for the idiots out there, semifinal's championship battle between Ash Ketchum and long time rival Gary Oak. If you thought the Yankee's Red Sox rivalry was intense, wait till you see these two. We'll be right back with the tip-off and the starting line ups after break." the broadcaster, Joe Buck finished.

Ash stood in the shadows in the locker room, very still. Misty entered the room, looking for her friend of eight years. "Ash? What are you doing in the shadows?"

"I'm thinking." he stepped out and the light revealed his face.

"Bout what?" she walked over over to him and sat down on the nearby bench. "About…" (we enter the mind of Ash and see what he's thinking about)

about ten women in bikinis dance around in a circle giggling and pouring fudge on each other. In the middle of the circle is Ash and Misty. Misty is wearing nothing, just whipped cream on her unmentionable places, feeding Ash cheese burgers.

"Uh…I was thinking about the battle." he finally spat out. Misty looked at him funny. "I didn't know poke'mon battles gave you boners."

"Oh! I'm overly excited is all." he blushed. Misty smiled at him "Are you nervous?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I'm so nervous I feel I might pass out on the field. It's really huge." he admitted.

The perverted guy from scrubs, Todd, enters as the nurse and says 'yeah it is' and points to his crotch.

"Well anyways…try not to think about this being the biggest battle of your life or the loud New York type of audience and atmosphere or the millions of viewers watching on TV or all the fan girls that will shy away from you if you lose." Misty told him.

"But then my fantasy of you feeding me burgers with whipped cream all over your body in the middle of my dancing fudge pouring bikini wearing fan girls wont come true." Ash said almost as a whisper.

"What?" Misty asked. "Uh…nothing. I hope I win." he blushed once again.

"Well. To be honest. A apart of me doesn't want you to win." she admitted. "Why not?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Because I want to continue being the luckiest girl in the world. Cuz another girl might lure you away if you win." she blushed and covered her face with her right hand.

"Don't worry, Mist. No girl could replace you." 'except for Jessica Alba' he thinks in his head.

"Aww." Misty initiated a hug and they stayed in their hug for several minutes. Both with a ton of thoughts going through their heads. Eventually they both took their heads off each other's shoulders and looked in to the other's eyes.

'Her eyes look like beautiful sparkling sapphires. Like the game boy game.' Ash though.

'Oh god. He has such tasty chocolate eyes. If I remember correctly there's a few Hershey's chocolate bars in his back pack. I'll dig through it later.' Misty thought, licking the drool off her lips.

After much thinking between them, Misty leaned in and kissed him on the lips. This put a surprised expression on Ash's face. "It's for luck." she told him.

"Thanks." he replied. The two again leaned in for another kiss when a voice called out "Ash! They're calling your name." Brock emerged into the locker room.

We are now back inside the stadium and up on the jumbo tron it reads 'Guess the attendance.' with the following choices given. A-41,000 B-41,500 C-42,000 D-All of the above. The crowd shouts out mixed answers.

"We welcome you back to the action. Here's the starting lineup for the trainers. Get your score cards out. For Gary, he'll be using Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Blastoise, Arcanine, Puffmon, and Eevee. Interesting story on Eevee. He was Gary's cutest poke'mon, winning numerous contests, and this summer signed a 125 million dollar five year extension. As for Ash's staring lineup, he'll go with: Charizard, Snourlax, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Muk, and Butterfree whose returned to the game after spending the last eight years having babies. he might be a little sluggish tonight, we'll see though." Joe Buck reads this information off his prompter. His color commentating partner Tim McCarver is tied up behind him.

The crowd meanwhile is doing the wave. To which we hear someone yell out "Cool, I'm surfing!"

Joe Buck continues on with the game info. "And here's the profiles for the trainers, both are 18 years of age, except for Gary, whose 20, so he has more experience. Gary is a skilled and crafty veteran, and is currently in a bind in which one of his loyal cheerleaders, Karla, has accused him of rape. The trial is set after this battle. As for the 18 year old virgin, Ash. He's dumb, and he relies on his instinct and good luck kisses to win matches. He's also required to change his underwear every day due to a leakage problem, according to his mother. I'd like to remind you this info is brought to you by Coca Cola Classic, and McDonalds. I'm lovin it."

Ash walked out onto the field with Pikachu. A very tired Pikachu however, he was practically limping, seemingly as if he were injured. Both were filled with nervous nerves. 'When I walked on to that field I knew I was doing this for many things. I was trying to make my mom proud of me, beat my long time rival, the fame the money, showing Misty I'm worth something. Advance to the next stage of my dream, and have my fantasy of eating burgers out of a whipped cream covered Misty come true. But the fact that I knew the answer to the attendance thanks to an inside tip gave me some confidence. And the fact that I used my prep time for the battle to shoot some hoops. I got easy lay ups to boost my confidence as well.' Ash narrated the moment in his head.

Brock and Misty sat behind him on the bench. Brock wore a giant novelty hand with Ash's name on it. The crowd began clapping and stomping to the beat of 'we will rock you' by Queen.

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise  
Playin in the street gonna be a big man some day  
You got mud on yo face  
You big disgrace  
Kickin your can all over the place _

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

Buddy you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got blood on yo face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin your banner all over the place

We will we will rock you  
We will we will rock you

The crowd sang. Gary jogged in place opposite Ash on the other side of the battle field with a towel around his neck.

"Gary Gary he's our man. If he can't do it that's just sad. Aggressive. Aggressive. B E aggressive." his cheer leaders cheered, with the exception of Karla, who stood to the side with her arms crossed.

"Oh boy this is exciting. Can you imagine what must be going through these young men's heads right now?" Joe Buck acknowledged.

'I hope the jury doesn't find me guilty. I did not have sexual relations with that woman.' Gary thought.

'I bet if I was the one who gave Misty a new bike she'd let me do her. Or at least let me ride it every now and then.' Ash thought.

"Go Gary. I went to school with Gary you know?" we hear a fan cheer from the audience. "I know. I was in the same reading group as you two." we hear another fan reply.

The bell sounded to start the match. "And away they go." Buck shouted. Gary chose Nidoqueen as his first poke'mon and Ash went with Charizard.

Charizard looked Nidoqueen up and down and nodded his head in interest and licked his lips. "Nidoqueen. Body slam." Gary ordered. She did as told and Charizard took the hit.

"Oh no! Charizard takes a direct hit." Buck shouted. "Shake it off Charizard. Use your fire blast." Ash pointed to Nidoqueen.

Charizard fired the blast of fire but the opponent evaded the attack by leaping into the air where it once again performed a body slam attack and was a perfect hit on Charizard. "Oh no! Charizard takes a direct hit." Buck shouted.

The ref walked over to the dragon. "Charizard is unable to battle. Nidoqueen is the winner." he waved the flag.

"What makes you so sure?" Ash asked. "The rules clearly state that when the letter X takes the place of a pokemon's eyes it becomes unable to battle." the ref explained. "Damn." Ash muttered.

"Ok Gary, take this!" Ash went with Snourlax next, who was revealed sleeping. "Whatever, Ash." Gary returned Nidoqueen and chose Arcanine next.

"Arcanine? Let's see what Dexter has to say." he used his poke'dex to receive info: 'Arcanine is one of 493 fictional species of Pokémon in the _Pokémon_ franchise. Because Arcanine is considered a legendary beast and is a cross of a few mythical, magical beings, most notably the dragon and the Chinese fu dog, its name is most likely a _portmanteau_ of the words "arcane" and "canine." In English translation, Arcanine was originally going to be called _Blaze_.'-(this info was found on wikipedia)

"So that's his game is it? We'll see about that. Snourlax, use body slam." Ash ordered. But nothing happened, as the giant poke'mon continued to sleep.

"Arcanine, toast this bitch." Gary ordered his dragon/Chinese fu dog. His pocket monster did as told and burned the crap out of Snourlax.

Ash signaled a time out with his hands and retrieved to the bench beside his friends. "That retreat cost him two normal energy cards. He has only a few left with four time outs to work with." Joe Buck announced.

"Don't worry Ash. Your doing great." Brock patted his friend on the back. "What?! I'm down 0-2." Ash removed Brock's hand from his backside. 'he has such a soft touch.' he though in his mind.

"Ok fine. You suck. Take this novelty hand and shove it up your-"

"ASK! That guy to shut up, your time out is over." the ref interrupted Brock.

"Don't give up, Ash. Keep doing what you've been doing to be successful throughout your career." Misty inspired him. Ash nodded.

'Ok Misty. I'll do what I've been doing. I always trail off and think about other things during my battle and my strategy comes from that.' he thought.

He called out his newly returned Butterfree to the field. 'When ever I battle I think about other things and it seems as if everything else around me freezes in time. Right now im thinking in my head and everything is completely still as I think. I'll think about Misty. Not only is Misty my best friend and the girl I have a serious love crush on, she also represents many other things. Misty is also an American spy satellite, a classified project. Misty Lee is a renowned professional magician and illusionist, born in Michigan during a tornado warning. Misty is the name of a kind of water bottle. It's the name of a discount brand of cigarette marketed to women which my mom used to smoke. Misty May is a professional women's volley ball player, and Misty is also the name of a substitute teacher I once had…and I think it was a movie from 1961.'

he finally stopped his mind going rant when he realized that Arcanine had smoked Butterfree to death. "And Butterfree is buttered toast. With that we head to half time. Gary in the lead 3-0. Stay tuned for the half time show where a performance by Janet Jackson will happen, not a strip performance however. In that case you might as well flip the channel over to FOX and watch the World Series." Joe Buck announced.

Ash sat on a bench back in the locker room. He wasn't wearing a shirt or pants and his feet were soaking in a bucket of water. Oh and he was panting heavily, with a rag on his forehead. Brock and Misty watched him with interest.

"He looks tired." Brock stated. "It is after all a lot of work to stand around and command attacks to someone else. Pikachu, however, is extremely tired. Ash trained him really hard yesterday and didn't give him any chance to rest. Then he over worked him today too."

"Brock! Ash needs our support right now. Your not making things better." Misty slapped him on the backside of his head and took a seat next to Ash.

"He needs to hear this. If he doesn't he'll wind up fat and lazy in his future at age 25. He'll be sitting on the couch all day drinking beer and eating Doritos and watching The Biggest Loser, while making jokes about people who are at least trying to lose weight." Brock explained very vividly.

Ash perked his head up. "Hey that's not fair. I don't even like Doritos. I like Pringles. Especially the sour cream flavored."

Misty slapped Ash across the face. "Ash! Stop thinking about food. You have to keep your head in the game. Gary has a perfect game going so far. It's never happened in the NPL before. Are you gonna sit back and let it happen?"

"Well…I-" Misty interrupted Ash by slapping his face again. "It's either a yes or a no. now which is it?!"

"I can't say no or you'll slap me again. So I'm gonna say YES!" Ash proclaimed standing up now in his bucket of water.

"That's the spirit. You can still beat him. Never give up, never surrender." she placed a hand on his lower back. 'Wow. There sure is a lot of muscle down there. Maybe even more further down.' she thought.

"Ok. I am ready to do this. Your looking at Mr. Comeback U.S.A…I mean…Kanto." Ash proudly stated.

"Do you think that cheerleader, Karla would go out with me?" Brock asked, excitedly. "And why don't you have a cheerleading squad, Ash?"

Ash sighed. "I told you. It's because I don't believe in that sort of thing." he watched Misty leave the room. "But mostly it's because Misty said I can't have one."

"The moment you start listening to women, the moment you become addicted to listening to women. It's not a healthy addiction." Brock slapped him across the face.

"All right all right. I wont listen to women." Ash rubbed his swollen punched cheek.

"Ash! Get dressed!" Misty yelled from outside the locker room.

"Yes, ma'am." he dried himself off and began getting dressed.

"Let's have a hand for the Phoenix Sun's Gorilla. Now welcome back to the second half of this organized competition of some kind." Joe Buck smiled big.

"There's a guy who sucks, his name is Ash. He has a big red butt rash. Gary Gary" Gary's cheer leaders cheered.

'How did they know that?' Ash thought. "Ok Gary. I know one thing for sure. Your not gonna have a perfect game. You want to know how I know? It's because it's never happened in the history of the league. Hahahahahaha." Ash's evil laugh turned into an out burst of real laughter, and he giggled for 5 minutes.

"Ash! Pull it together!" Misty yelled from the bench. "His giggle sounds almost like that of Spongebob's." Brock noticed.

The battle ensued for five minutes…

"Oh my! Gary has defeated five of Ash's six poke'mon, leaving just one more in this heated and close competition. Can Gary complete a perfect game? Can Ash start an amazing come back, or will Ash knock out a poke'mon or two and have this battle turn into what the brothers call 'not a big deal.' We shall see." Joe got out of his seat, as the excitement was taking over.

Ash frowned. He looked over to the bench to see Brock sleeping and Misty slouched over, using the support of her hand to keep her head up. 'Damn it. How can this be happening? I didn't come all this way for nothing did I? if I don't win this battle, I could lose everything. I can't give up. If I believe, anything is possible.'

"Hey messy haired kid! Stop convincing your self your good in your head and call out your last poke'mon. I want to get home and take a bubble bath, jerk!" the ref blew his whistle in Ash's face.

It was then when the entire crowd got on their feet and inspirational drama music started playing. All the fans began moving their arms in an up and down motion as if they were flying. This inspired Brock and Misty to join the crowd in standing and copying a scene from 'Angels in the outfield.'

"It's a miracle…everyone's flying." Ash said, as he wiped a happy tear away from his eyes.

Things got more exciting and dramatic when 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor started playing over the stadium.

_Risin up -- back on the street,  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance now Im back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive --  
So many times, it happens too fast,  
You trade your passion for glory,  
Dont lose your grip on the dreams of the past,  
You must fight just to keep them alive c _

its the eye of the tiger,  
Its the thrill of the fight,  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival,  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night,  
And hes watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger.

'As I watched the crowd around me clapping to the beat of the song. Some of them playfully punching thin air to simulate a scene from Rocky, I couldn't help but not notice them. I was too concerned with the moment at hand, and taking opportunity of it. This was going to be a battle for the history books.' Ash thought.

_Risin up -- straight to the top,  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now Im not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive --_

_its the eye of the tiger,  
Its the thrill of the fight,  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival,  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night,  
And hes watching us all  
With the eye of the tiger._

"We're about to start what most likely is the final two poke'mon fighting in this battle." Joe Buck announced for the TV viewers(readers).

Gary calls out Eevee and Ash summons Pikachu.

"So the final two poke'mon to battle are tiny cute creatures that cant possibly create anything exciting." Joe announces.

"It's time to show them, Pikachu. Time to show them all! Ah-hahahahaha. Thunder bolt him, baby!" Ash orders.

"Pikachuuuu!" Pikachu launched a powerful bolt of electricity at his opponent. But, Eevee dodged the bolt, using quick attack on Pikachu.

"Eevee dodges and Pikachu takes the first hit to begin the match up. 'That's just stupid,' as the guys on Sport's Center like to say." Joe says.

"Pikachu. You use your quick attack too." Ash commanded. His pal did as ordered and came right back at Eevee. It became a game of speed. Both poke'mon countering with another quick attack. Pikachu went to it's agility, surrounding Eevee.

"Now, Pikachu!" Ash forcefully shouted. Pikachu came out of it's circular agility move and thrusted himself at Eevee, knocking him to the ground. "Use thunder shock!" Ash commanded. Eevee took the hit from Pikachu and smoke rose from the poke'mon's body.

"Come on, Eevee. Get your lazy ass up and fight back." Gary said, ticked off at his poke'mon's ugly display. Eevee watched as Pikachu came running towards him. At the last second Eevee leaped into the air, evading the contact from Pikachu. He landed back on his feet and then charged Pikachu.

"Thunder!" Ash called. Pikachu let a bolt loose, but it just missed as Eevee zig zagged his way towards Pikachu. As Eevee was about to tackle him, Pikachu moved to the side and Eevee slid past and tripped on his feet as he tried to break. Pikachu took advantage and shocked Eevee.

Eevee tried getting up. But he couldn't get up. He struggled. The ref ran to his side. "Eevee is unable to-" he was interrupted as Pikachu suddenly fell to the ground and his eyes turned into X's. "Never mind. Pikachu is unable to battle. Eevee is the winner and Gary will advance to the finals." the ref announced and walked off.

The crowd was dead silent for several seconds….until…they began cheering like crazy and started chanting "Gar-y Gar-y."

Ash realized why Pikachu collapsed. 'I was too hard on Pikachu. I over worked him and now I suffer because of that.' he thought.

A bunch of people, including the media crowded Gary and began to interview him. Also Karla, a judge and a jury were off to the side, waiting.

Ash stormed off towards the tunnel leading to the locker room with tears welled up in his eyes. He heard nothing. Dead silence was all around him. Brock and Misty watched as he left them. Their jaws were dropped. Misty had her right hand over her mouth. The two were flabbergasted by the turn of events that just took place.

* * *

Ash reached the lockers, opened the door, and slammed it shut, leaving Pikachu outside. "Pika pi…" he called Ash's name, and then out of sadness, lowered his head. 

Ash began showing his frustration. He picked up chairs and threw them across the room. He picked up another chair and bashed it against one of the lockers, causing a huge dent. He caused more dents by punching the doors. "Nooo! Damn it!" he sat down on a bench and out came the tears of anger.

Soon after, the door to the room opened and Misty slowly entered, with Pikachu behind her. "Ash?" she asked softly.

"Go away!" Ash yelled. 'I didn't mean what I said. I wanted her there. To comfort me. But I wasn't one to show weakness in front of her. Just as she would not show weakness in front of me. We knew each other too well. She knew that I really did want her here. And I wasn't going to keep in my tears or emotion this time. And I would no longer keep in secret information. I have to come clear. And it has to be now.' he spoke in thought.

Misty took his hand and squeezed it as to comfort him. "Mist? I have something important to reveal." he spoke in a very serious manner.

"Oh? What is it?" she asked, interested and scared at the same time.

"Well…there's a slight chance you might get mad at me. But, I bet all my money, including your's and Brock's on the battle I just lost." he revealed.

Misty's eyes went wide. "Oh and I also bet several of my poke'mon." he continued his confession. To this, Misty's jaw dropped. "It's not big deal, right? I can always buy another Charizard…right?" he asked, nervously.

This question earned a harsh response from his friend. "You dumbass!" Misty double slapped him with her right hand. "How could you do this?! I thought you had an honest heart." she crossed her arms in disgust.

"I know I know. But I was pressured into it by Gary. He called me a cheap skate when I said 'no.' I'm not gonna stand for that. Try to understand I only did this to feed my ego." he tried to explain to his still pissed off friend.

"You don't have an ego! Gary is the one with the ego. don't you see? You let him trick you." Misty told him.

"I suppose your going to leave me like the rest of my fans." Ash turned away from her. 'I was half expecting her to push me to the ground and walk off at that moment.' he thought.

"You forgot something, Ash Ketchum." she sat down beside him. "I'm not just a fan. I'm a friend. And I forgive you."

"Really?" just like that I'm forgiven?" he asked with a smile upon his lips.

"As long as you get the money back." she rubbed the top of his head with her hand, playfully. To this Ash heard Gary's voice poking fun at him in his mind by laughing evilly. "Well come on. Let's go find Brock." she took his hand and helped him off the bench.

(This locker room scene is inspired of that by a story called "The truth in a kiss" by Legacy, which can be found on The Poke'mon Tower, and possibly even this site too. It's a good story. Check it out sometime. In fact it's much better than this one. Stop wasting your time here!)

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were out side searching for Brock now. They spotted him eating a hot dog amongst a crowd of NPL fans. "Brock!" Misty and the others run towards him.

"Hey Ash, I couldn't find you. I checked every hot dog stand." Brock said worriedly, with a hand placed over his heart.

"There's only one though." Misty said.

"Yeah. But I was really hungry. I had to steal this one because all my money has mysteriously disappeared." Brock held up the hot dog to show them.

"Speaking of money. Ash has something to tell you about that topic." Misty shoved Ash towards Brock. "Um…" Ash placed his index finger against his lips.

"What up, Ash? Did you win the lottery? The $300 million?" Brock asked, interested in what Ash was to tell him.

"You have a better chance of being attacked by a Great White Sharpedo in Colorado than winning that money." Ash notified him.

"Did Misty flash you then?" Brock asked curiously and excitedly.

"Your off the subject!" Misty slapped him across the face with brutal force. "Ow! Your hands are cold!" Brock complained.

"Well. About money…is that Kevin Federline?!" Ash pointed behind Brock.

To which he quickly turned around and started turning his head in all directions, looking for him. "Where?!" then he turned back to Ash with a dull expression on his face. "Oh wait. I don't care for that guy."

"Ash!" Misty then slapped Ash across the face for his trickery.

"The truth is-" Ash went on with what actually happened, he was also talking in his mind at the same time 'I told him everything. All about the bet. For some reason I felt more afraid of telling him than Misty. I couldn't quite figure out why though.' he finished.

Brock stood there still, not really any emotion on his face. Then a man walking by in red holding a baseball bat caught his attention. "Excuse me, Cardinal's fan? Could I borrow your bat?" Brock asked kindly. He took the bat from the fan's hands and swung it at Ash's head, getting a direct hit. Ash fell to the floor out cold.

* * *

"Later that night there was a going away party for Ash and the other semi-final's loser. This kind of party is always held for the losers, and then a huge parade for the grand champion, who then is awarded the right to go take on the Elite 4 and try to claim himself as Poke'mon Master. Ash and his friends will be going to Pallet Town tomorrow. I am a very informant narrator. Much better than that of The Power puff Girls." the great narrator informs us. 

"We can only stay for a little bit because we have to get this money to the boss." Jessie tells James and Meowth, who are standing in the middle of a bunch of people walking by. She's holding all the money they made earlier from selling bootlegged souvenirs out and proud.

"Jessie, can I get a cotton candy? Look! They have blue! Ooh!" James asked, with his trademark squeal added at the end.

"I want to ride dat Farris wheel over der." Meowth points.

"There's no Farris wheel here." Jessie told him.

"I want money to impress a Skitty over der. She's askin for it." Meowth admitted, and smacked his behind a few times with his paw.

"The answer to both your money cravings is no." she folded her arms.

"Pa-lease, Jessie. Pa-lease." James/Meowth got on their knees, in praying form, their eyes big, sparkling and watery.

Jessie sighs. "I can't help it when you make those gorgeous anime eyes. Here you are." she handed them each a lot of money. They kissed her on the cheek and ran off in their own directions.

The part was going strong. People were talking, laughing, having fun. The music was blasting over the speakers. The song 'Steady as she goes' by Raconteurs' was playing over the speakers.

_Find yourself a girl and settle down  
Live a simple life in a quiet town_

Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)

So steady as she goes

Your friends have shown a kink in the single life  
You've had too much to think, now you need a wife

Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)

Well here we go again  
You've found yourself a friend that knows you well  
But no matter what you do  
You'll always feel as though you tripped and fell

So steady as she goes

When you have completed what you thought you had to do  
And your blood's depleted to the point of stable glue

Then you'll get along  
Then you'll get along

Steady as she goes (steady as she goes)  
So steady as she goes (steady as she goes)

Ash meanwhile was all by himself in a restaurant. It was a fancy two story restaurant, and he was on the second story getting his food. His waitress carried his plates to him outside on the balcony that circled the building. Pikachu sat across from him at his table.

He was digging into his plate of ketchup. Then he looked up and noticed his master, his best friend not touching his food. Ash was looking out over the balcony down to the people. "Pika pi?"

Ash looked to Pikachu. "I'll be ok, eventually, buddy. But I'll never be ok with the fact I let everyone down. Well except the people who root against me, but you know that. But most of all I wont be ok that I let down my friends who were there for me every step of the way. But mostly I wont be ok with letting down Misty, the girl that gets me hot…and who I love with feelings of love too." Ash frowned, and put his head on the table, forehead first.

"Pika." Pikachu patted Ash on the head, trying to comfort him.

Misty was down below on the ground talking with a group of female friends she gained while being a resident in the area during Ash's tournament. "I'm telling you that Ash is going to be depressed for weeks, months, probably years. He'll sleep with anyone he's so depressed. He might be getting hammered for the first time in his life right now. And end up throwing up on somebody over the balcony." Misty told her friends.

"So we all have a chance with him?" the noticeable and chubby woman in the group asked, excitedly.

"Well yeah. He's not a girl, he's a guy. Just about any chick has a chance with him." Misty said, but then realized that what she said actually slipped out of her mouth. "I mean, no. There's no way anyone has a chance with him. Not even Jessica Alba, he's in celibacy." she lied, to cover up her slip.

All the girls began laughing, except for the chubby one. "Misty! That is such bull!" a black haired girl exclaimed.

"We know that's not true. He asked Brock to take him 'virginity losing hunting' last week." a brunette spoke up.

"Ok…yeah. But the thing is…he's gay." Misty lied. Her face then turned red as she was in a deep blush.

Just then a man in a black coat wearing a Jigsaw clown puppet mask ran by with a hacksaw. "See Saw 3 in theatres today! Or die! I'll force you to kill yourself!" he yelled, running by. The people around all began laughing.

"…Ok, well anyways. I think you like Ash. And I mean like him in the way that would cause you to call him Ashy." the brunette girl, whom Misty seemed to be closest with out of the girls said.

"That's ridiculous, me calling him Ashy." she said, upset. "Totally ridiculous." she then took a bite out of a chicken drum stick like a wild carnivorous animal.

"You have to pay for that." the man at the chicken stand told her, holding out his hand. Misty handed him the money.

"Come on Misty-girl, admit you love Ash. You love Ash." her friend poked her in the cheek.

"No. I will not admit it! I love Ash. Whoops, I forgot to put the word 'don't' in front of the word 'love' in my sentence. The point is I don't love Ash…bitch." Misty continued eating the drum stick.

"So you don't mind if I go up there and ask him back to my place?" her friend asked, a grin on her face.

"No. HELLO! I just said I don't love him." Misty said, crossing her arms, and then she began searching for the chicken bone, but soon realized what had happened to it. "Whoops." she blushed.

Her friend started towards the restaurant Ash was in, causing Misty to grab her by the arm. "Where do you think your going?!"

"To ask Ash back to my place, where do you think?" her friend asked.

"I don't think so, FRIEND…cuz I first have to go tell him something. Something which doesn't have to do with love, but it's important and must be told by me to him…but not about love…ok?" Misty stated. Her friend just grinned.

Misty took her attention away from her so far un-named friend, up to Ash who was leaning against the railing on the balcony, who was looking up to the stars overhead. "Here goes." she said, shaking, and started walking towards the building.

(Don't stop reading yet. Misty is about to confess her feelings in the next chapter)


	2. Using Up Vacation Time: part 2

**Using Up Vacation Time: part two**

Meanwhile Brock was talking to girls too, only for a different purpose than of Misty. "How would you two lovely young ladies like to come back to my place an participate in a threesome?" he asked two lovely young ladies, apparently.

The two looked at each other and then back to Brock. "Pass" the two said at almost exactly the same time, one of them said it one tenth of a second after the other.

"Hey, I didn't know you talked to girls like that. You usually do a much nicer G version of your speech when you hit on girls." Brock heard a voice behind him say. He turned around and it was- "-Gary?" Brock asked.

"And your that one guy…Ash's friend." Gary said, not sure of Brock's name.

"What are you doing here? Your not a loser." Brock questioned him.

"So. I can still chill here. Now explain your self on your usual method of hitting on girls." Gary stated.

"Oh. I only act 'G' when my friends are around. When they're not in sight…I act like an American picking up chicks." Brock explained.

"Oh…so where's Ash?" Gary asked, looking around.

"He's up on the balcony of that restaurant there." Brock pointed to it. "And something truly romantic and serious might just take place there soon."

"The Cardinals won the World Series!" a fan wearing all red ran by and shouted.

"Everything is going right for me. I'm a hardcore Card's fan." Gary said proudly. Brock frowned. "Yep. Life is just perfect right now for me. Meanwhile your friends with a pathetic loser." Gary couldn't help but point out, and then strutted away to the group of girls Misty was talking to earlier.

Misty entered the door to the restaurant. She walked up the stairs to where her destination was sulking. A new song then began playing over the loud speakers.

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress. _

Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me

Misty walked on to the balcony where she found Ash leaning on the railing. He was still looking up at the sky. Pikachu noticed her, and knew what he had to do. He left his sitting position and wandered off to give the two alone time.

"Ashy? Uh I mean Ash?" she asked, to which she got a startled flinch from him. He turned around to see her, and smiled.

"Hey, Mist…what are you doing up here? Nothing but a loser in this part of location." he said, continuing a forced smile.

"Yeah, but there's a party going on just for you, the loser." she said, walking up beside him to lean on the railing with him.

"I don't want to be associated with that kind of party though." he said, angrily, while looking away from her.

_  
Kiss me down by the broken tree house  
Swing me upon its hanging tire_

"Ash…there's something I've been meaning to tell you." she started.

"What? That I'm an embarrassment to you? Your running away with Gary to be apart of his cheerleader squad? You have herpes?" he asked.

"No…" she said seriously, ignoring his three questions.

_  
Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map _

"It's something I've been meaning to tell you for many years. And now I have to tell you. Cuz you need to know more than ever now." she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Ok…what?" Ash asked. He saw how serious she was by looking into her eyes. Those ever hypnotic eyes she possessed.

"I love you. I am in love with you. Have been for years. And you need to know." she finally revealed.

"Misty…I love you too. I never once thought you felt the same way. Even with all the obvious hints…I just thought I imagined it all. But now I realize that I didn't. it's for real." he revealed in return. The two leaned in closer to each other, closed their eyes, and their lips met. The kiss started out slow, and grew more passionate. They made out on the balcony beneath a beautiful star filled sky

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_('Kiss Me' by Sixpence None the Richer)

The people below all applauded, many of them going "Awww." some with signs that read "AAML forever!"

* * *

The following morning, Ash lied in bed with Misty beside him. 'Suddenly life was good again. I had myself a new girlfriend. The love of my life. The real prize on my journey had been attained. And I was going back home to see my mother. She told me she had a surprise. Sometimes things go from being terribly bad to awfully good in just a few hours. I intended things to stay that way…Good. I intended things to stay good, not go from bad to good. I assumed I knew what I meant the first time though.' he narrated. 

He got up and put a his robe and pikachu slippers on and walked out the door to his room at the hotel(resort) they were staying at. "Hey Ash, I saw you come back with a girl last night. Good job, buddy." Brock caught him in the hall. He walked over to Ash and punched him in the shoulder, playfully of course.

"It's more than just that. I actually-" Ash was cut off as he was about to explain even more about the girl he brought home.

""I brought a chick home too. Her name is Dianna or Jill or something. what's your girl's name?" Brock asked, getting excited.

"Brock, I have to tell you something." Ash said, getting quite scared of what he was about to tell his good friend. The male friend that would be over protective of the girl he was about to talk about.

"No time for words. Let me see her." Brock pushed Ash out of the way and opened the door to his room.

"Brock-no!" Ash yelled. Now it was panic time as his friend saw the sight that made him panic.

"Oh-my-god! You bagged Misty?!" Brock asked, not so thrilled and not so quite. Many others staying at the hotel opened their doors to get a look at what was making so much noise. Many males walked by the room and whistled as they saw Misty under the covers.

"Well actually there's more to it." Ash was getting nervous. He had never been in that situation before. 'Except for that time my mom found Brock in my bed with me one morning. I'd show you in a flashback, but things are running long with still much more to go. But in the end I explained to her that he got cold and needed more warmth, and it WAS the truth, sickos!' Ash tells us through his mind.

"There better be. Cuz I still have that kid's b-ball bat." Brock threatened.

"Brock. Stop. It's not what you thinks." Misty walked out, preparing to defend her new boyfriend for what she hoped to be the first of many more opportunities to do so.

'Now that Misty was my girlfriend, I was hoping she'd be fighting my battles, rather than start them.' Ash thought.

"Ash and I confessed our feelings of love last night on a balcony, beneath the stars and moon." Misty explained to him.

"And we didn't sleep together…well we did sleep together, technically, but NO. we didn't sleep with out our clothes on. Well I did because I was hot, and Misty was hot and I couldn't keep it in. BUT we definitely didn't do anything. I did it to my self. I mean, you say things now, Misty." Ash stepped back for her to take over.

So she took over, trying to cover up his idiotic ramble. "What he means to say is we had a sleepover between friends and nothing more."

"Ok so we're all cool then. Let's leave this trainer's hotel in paradise and go to my small crummy town which smells like Gloom stench." Ash spoke, and the three packed up their stuff and were on their way to the airport.

About an hour later the trio, plus Pikachu were in Pallet Town, walking to the Ketchum Residence. "Ash, should we tell your mother that we're a couple now?" Misty asked him, while taking his hand in hers.

"What the? Oh yeah, were a couple." Ash realized, and re-took Misty's hand that he let go. "I don't think it's a good idea to tell her right away. She's a very excitable person. It would be better if we ease her into it. Otherwise she'll be buying his and hers stuff." he told her.

"It's gonna be hard to keep it in. I feel like telling the world right now." she admitted. "Hey, where's Brock?" she realized he wasn't walking with them.

"Oh. He stopped awhile back to tie his shoes, where he started talking to this really hot girl." Ash explained, on cue, Brock came running from behind.

"Run you fools, there's an angry dad chasing me!" he shouted, grabbing his friend's hands, and before you knew it, they were standing in front of Ash's house.

The three…plus Pikachu, walked into the house. It was completely dark and silent. "Where is everyone?" Misty asked. Suddenly the lights turned on and many people jumped out from hiding places and shouted out "Surprise!" and sounded off noise makers.

Brock and Misty smiled, while Ash stood there, not too thrilled, a very emotionless face he expressed at the moment. "Your not surprised, sweetie?" his mom asked, her hands on her hips.

"I would be…if there weren't thirty cars parked outside." Ash said, and then we pan out side to see exactly thirty cars parked outside the house…well ok, there were really 27 cars…no, 25. Yep.

"Well the important thing is you're here and it's time to party." Delia wrapped him up in a hug, practically lifting him off the floor. "Ok mom, your embarrassing me in front of everyone in town." he blushed, separating himself from her grip.

"Actually, Old Man Bitter couldn't make it." Professor Oak mentioned.

"Are you two gonna hold in the exciting news any longer? I'm gonna explode." Brock put his hands on his head.

"What are you talking…? Oh crap." Ash remembered that Brock was not with them when he told Misty it would not be a good idea to tell his mom of the news.

"What? What's going on?" Delia asked.

"Ash and Misty are boyfriend and girlfriend now. And I'm a friend with benefits." Brock told her.

Delia began jumping up and down with joy, her face red with excitement. Ash and Misty began blushing profusely, and took each other's hands in their fear of what might happen to them.

The crowd of people around them began shouting "Whooooo!" "You the man Ash, you the man." a guy shouts out.

"Is this true? Does my little Ash-boy have a girlfriend? Does he? Does he?" she asked in baby talk to him, while pinching his cheek. "And Misty. You're the unfortunate, I mean lucky girl that gets to spend the rest of eternity with my stubborn, angry, big hearted, dense, excited boy." she picked up Misty and squeezed her tightly.

"Oh goody." she said sarcastic, while also trying to breathe. She was eventually released from her new boyfriend's mother, and fell to the ground in her weak stance.

"Now this party has another meaning. The celebration of Ash and Misty's finally getting together. We've been waiting along time for this." Delia said, and began jumping up and down once again.

"The whole town made bets on when you two would get together. It soon spread to the internet. People began writing stories about you guys." Tracy said.

"Was I in any of them?" Brock asked. "You sure were." Tracy answered.

"Do I get lucky in any of them?" Brock asked more. "In some, sure." Tracy answered more. "All right. Way to go fictional Brock." he pumped his fists.

* * *

Later than night, it was just the people that really mattered remaining at the party. Ash and Misty sat in a recliner together, Misty sitting on Ash's lap. Professor Oak, Tracy, and Brock on the couch in that order, while Delia was in the kitchen washing dishes. 

"Hey Ash, Misty, even Brock, I have an offer to offer you guys." Sam(professor oak) said.

"I'm listening." Brock said seriously, leaning in to him.

"As you all know I'm a work-o-holic." he started.

'He was not. Every time we left his lab, or when he sent Tracy out on a long voyage for something, he quickly went into slacker-party mode. He got out his bongs, alcohol, hookers, and did his thing. His favorite song in fact is 'B.Y.O.B' by System of a Down. He wasn't fooling anyone. But we decided to all nod in agreement.' Ash explains to us from his mind. Meanwhile everyone is nodding.

"I was offered a chance to take some time off in a town south of Viridian City. They agreed to pay for my place to stay in an apartment to relieve any kind of stress. They wanted me to stay there for a year. But I can't just abandon my hookers-WORK. And it's a three bedroom apartment, and since you three need a place to stay, and there's no new journey in sight at the moment, perhaps you could take the chance to try this out." he offered.

"…Wait…what?" Ash raised his hand, confused.

"Would you like to take a year off of doing everything and live in a town watching TV all day without a care in the world?" Sam asked.

"Oh yeah. That sounds fun. Guys?" Ash turned to Misty, and then to Brock. Misty kissed Ash on the lips as her response.

"Oh ew-ew. None of us were ready for that." Brock said, disgusted.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Brock. I hope you never find a partner." Misty secretly cursed him inside.

"And I hope you don't either." Brock said, snapping his fingers as if he just won the argument.

"Just answer the question." Misty rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Yeah. I'd love to use up some vacation time." Brock shook Sam's hand.

"Great. I'll notify who ever I'm suppose to notify right away…tomorrow." he said "Anyways. I'm going home. I'm tired." he yawned. 'time to go see my hoes.' he thought.

"He says he's tired. But he's really gonna go back to work." Tracy told them, completely blindsided by Professor Oak's other life, and got off the couch to assist the professor to the car.

"He forgot his bong." Brock realized, picking it up off of where Oak was sitting earlier.

"He'll be back for it." Ash said, Misty kissed him again.

"Ugh. Get a room. I mean don't get a room. I'll leave instead." he said, and left.

"Odd." Misty said, and then went back to kissing Ash. The two made out there in the chair, sweetly and softly.

Delia walked into the room to see the adorable sight. "Aww." she said very quietly.

Ash and Misty continued kissing, when Ash moved his hand from her back down to her behind, and began rubbing the area. Misty started moaning. "Oh Ash."

"OK! Stop stop stop." Delia broke up the party. "There will be no hard core making out in this house. You kids hear me?" she said turning the lights on and off to get their attention.

"Sorry mom, we didn't know you were looking." he said, him and Misty both blushing.

"It's ok. But the next time it happens your grounded." she warned him.

"We're definitely taking that offer now." Ash whispered to his girlfriend, but his mom could hear him.

"Offer? What offer?" she asked, sitting down on the couch. "Oh, and could you two get off each other." she added, much to the disappointment of her son and his girlfriend.

Misty sighed and got off of Ash's lap, and moved on to the arm of the recliner. "Well mom. Professor Oak offered us a chance to take some time off from our poke'mon journey. Like a vacation." Ash began.  
"Yeah. That's good for you. And you can get back to helping me out around the home like you did before you left to train your poke'mans." she clapped in anticipation.

"Actually, mom. He offered us a chance to live on our own in a town near Viridian City." Ash continued his earlier explanation of the offer.

"Oh…ok." Delia said sadly. She looked down to her lap, frowning.

"Sorry mom. But I need to live on my own for awhile and-" Ash couldn't finish because his mom wanted to interrupt.

"Live on your own? You've been living with your friends for the last ten years it seems. I miss you around here. You have to stay here."

"Mom. We'll still see each other a lot. I tell you what. If a new journey doesn't come round in the next year, I'll move back here to Pallet Town." he said, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"I tell you what. Whether a new journey comes along or not, your coming back here after your vacation." she ordered.

"Fine." Ash said, crossing his fingers once again.

"Good. Now get some sleep you two." she said, getting up and rubbing Ash on the head. "but in different rooms." she added.

Ash and Misty sighed and then started making out once again before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning after saying goodbye to everyone, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu arrived in a town called 'Sheasy Town', south of Viridian. The town is pronounced like cheesy, only with a she in front of the eesy, all right? 

"Looks like a nice place." Misty commented, as they walked to their apartment complex. Brock was looking at the map, leading the way.

"I'm sure we'll have many laughs here in this town. We'll probably find some kind of coffee place or restaurant we'll hang out daily, and meet some new friends, perhaps our neighbor, and go through some drama and joy in this place." Ash said, as he put his arm around Misty.

"Here we are. Wishing Well." Brock said, lowering his map as they were in front of the 'Wishing Well' apartment complex where they would be residing for the next year.

They got their keys to the place and went into their new home. Inside you walk in to the living room, with the kitchen to the left, and the hallway straight ahead. The bathroom was on the left side of the hall, a bedroom across from it, and another bedroom beside it. The master bedroom was at the end of the hall. And this sums up their apartment.

"I call the master bedroom!" Brock ran into his room and slammed the door.

"What's that all about?" Ash asked.

"He probably has to…do…something." Misty said, checking out the other rooms. "Which room do you want to share, Ashy?" she asked, holding his hand.

"I don't care." he shrugged his shoulders.

"No." Brock came out of his new room. "There will be no sharing of rooms." he said.

"Why not?" Misty asked, upset.

"Because, I like to sleep at night." Brock replied.

"It's not fair." Ash crossed his arms in anger. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. A knock to the beat of 'I like to move it.'

They answered the door to see a guy their age, with blonde hair, several scars spread across his face. He had a black eye, and chappy lips. He was tall, a few inches shorter than Brock. He was smiling a huge teeth showing smile. He was very muscular, a body builder in appearance. He wore a navy blue shirt, and navy blue jeans. He also wore navy blue gloves. And he had navy blue Nike's on, with a Burger King Simpson's watch.

"Hey their neighbor's." he greeted them, waving.

"Hi." Ash/Brock/Misty said in unison.

"The name's Bryan Neo, Namco Anderson. What's your's-es?" he asked, still grinning.

"I'm Brock." "I'm Ash." "And my name is Misty."

"Misty? Your are burning hot. You know those girls you see on Girls Gone Wild?" he asked, starring at her with his tongue hanging open.  
"Yeah." Brock nodded, now drooling.

"You should be in one of those videos." Bryan suggested.

"Thanks for the suggestion." she rolled her eyes.

"Well come on. Introduce your selves." he said, grinning once again.

"Um…we already did." Brock replied, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Oh, well that's good. Would you like to meet the rest of the cast?" he asked.

"Um…sure." Brock continued raising his eyebrow.

"Wait here while I find my apartment." he pointed to the ground, our three heroes were starring with interest at this interesting Bryan character. "Oh wait. My place is just across the hall from you." he realized and went into get everybody.

"I think we should move." Misty suggested.

"We've only known…Bryan is it? For ten seconds." Brock told her.

Bryan reappeared in the hall with some new people. There was a girl, and two guys. "The boys here are my brothers and room mates. This is Fryon(fry-un)" Bryan introduced him. Fryon waved. He was a very shot guy, about 5'7, he wore a cow boy hat, and a green vest like Brock had on.

"And this guy here is Dumbon." Bryan put his hands on his other brother's shoulders. Dumbon was only wearing pants, no shirt, he was muscular like his brother. He had many scars around his body too, he looked as if he had sustained quite a few injuries. He had long hair that went down to his shoulders like a rocker.

"But you can call me Fire Ball. That's the name I go by." Dumbon said, winking at Misty.

"Fire Ball. Cool name." Brock nodded, liking the name.

"And the chick here is my girlfriend, Stephanie." he grabbed her ass, and then released and smacked her.

She started giggling. "Bryan no, not in front of our new friends." she continued giggling. Then Bryan started chasing her down the hall.

Ash, Misty, and Brock were wide eyed, watching them run. "That was interesting." Misty was the first to speak.

Bryan and Stephanie eventually returned, laughing, when they subsided, Stephanie spoke "I go by Steph though. It saves time. One syllable instead of three." she said.

"Can I call you 'Hottie?'" Brock asked, checking out Stephanie.

"That works too." she laughed. "Your so funny." she said next, and laughed some more.

"Yeah, my girlfriend's a slut." Bryan joined her on laughing.

"What you say? I couldn't hear because I was laughing." she asked him.

"I said my girlfriend is a sweet girl." he replied.

"Aww." she grabbed him and kissed him hard.

"So. Do you want us to show you around town?" Fryon asked.

"Maybe later, we need to get some rest. We just spent along time un-packing, and the travel has worn us down too." Misty said, yawning.

"But Misty, we never un-packed." Ash said, to which Misty quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Let's go rest guys." she said, and then grabbed Brock and Ash by the ears, and pulled them back into the apartment.

"What was that about?" Brock asked, rubbing his ear.

"I don't want to hang out with those goonies. They're all weird and stuff." Misty explained.

"Oh well. I'm sure we'll get to know them in the next episode." Ash said, looking at the schedule for this story.

'It was going to be a great new life here in Sheasy Town. Living with my friends in an apartment, a taste of life to come when I'd have to settle down in the future. Taking a year off is perfect for my body and my mental status as well. Not to say a stay-at-home life wasn't going to be a challenge, but sometimes we need a break from doing work, whether it's school, college, or work. Our new neighbors are sure to make things exciting as things move along. A new girlfriend is definitely going to make things interesting as well. It's time to see what non-pokemon trainers experience. I'm ready for the challenge.'

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Brock are now each lying out in a green grassy field on a hill, it was a crystal clear blue sky up above him. Brock lied a few feet away from his friends. Pikachu was next to Ash's head, while Misty had her head rested upon his chest.

_Together, forever no maater how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more _

Always gone that extra mile  
Depended on you all the while  
Even in the good and bad times  
You will see  
From now until our journey's end  
You know that you can always count on me

_Together, forever no maater how long  
From now, until the end of time  
We'll be together and you can be sure  
That forever and a day  
That's how long we'll stay  
Together and forever more_

**That's the end of the first story in this series. Hopefully you were entertained, and hopefully you continue to read this, if and when there are new chapters added. I can promise you things will heat up as it moves along, with very dramatic stories, and twists. Thank you!!!**


	3. Ash's Beautiful Day: Part 1

**The Best Poke'mon Story Ever!**

Chapter Three:

**Ash's 'Beautiful' Day**

Out in the empty living room of the group's new apartment, lied two bodies under a blanket on the carpet. It was Ash and Misty, wrapped in each other's arms. Ash was awake, and admiring his girlfriend's face.

'Lying there next to Misty was hopefully going to sum up how the day would go. Perfection. In that case you can say that Gary's victory against me would sum up how the day would go…only from his point of view…but through my eyes.' Ash THOUGHT.

"Ash! Misty! Wake your asses up!" Brock's yelling blistered through the room, startling Ash and waking up Misty. The two got up off the floor and were met by their older friend, walking into the room.

"What up, Brock?" Ash's question followed with a yawn.

"The moving van is here with our furniture. So let's get UN-packing." Brock explained and clapped his hands twice.

Eventually they had unpacked all their furniture from the van and had it piled at the entrance of the living room. They stood there staring at the mess.

"Can we go back to carpet now?" Ash asked.

Misty burst out laughing. "Ash, that's so funny. Instead of saying 'bed,' you said 'carpet' because we were sleeping on the carpet." her words followed with more laughter.

Ash hugged her. "I love girlfriends, they laugh at whatever you say."

"Even if it's not funny apparently. Now stop being mushy and let's put all this stuff where it needs to be." Brock pushed the two apart from their hug, disgusted at the level of affection they were showing.

"But Brooock, we're tiiired." Ash whined.

"And unmotivated." Misty added, putting an arm around Ash's waist.

"Unmotivated, ay?" Brock rubbed his chin. "I know what to do." he dug into his green back pack and pulled out his Ipod and Ipod speakers. He found the song he was looking for and blasted it. "Let's get it started in here!" Brock shouted.

_  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah._

As the song plays, the three moved the furniture around the house and set it in their place in a fast-motion sped up pace

Lose control, of body and soul.  
Don't move too fast, people, just take it slow.  
Don't get ahead, just jump into it.  
Ya'll here a body, two pieces to it.

You'll want me body people will walk you through it.  
Step by step, like you're into new kid.  
Inch by inch with the new solution.  
Trench men hits, with no delusion.  
The feeling's irresistible and that's how we movin'.

Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.

Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
Yeah. ('Let's Get It Started' by The Black Eyed Peas)

Everything was now in place, and the three sat up against the wall by the front door, warn out. "If this is what normal people go through, I want to be a pokemon trainer again." Ash complained.

Brock turned to his friend. "You haven't seen anything yet…just wait till we have to have company over and the whole place needs to be cleaned."

Ash gulped.

_Some say we're never meant to grow up  
I'm sure they never knew enough  
I know the pressures won't go  
Away  
It's too late _

_Find out the difference somehow  
It's too late to even have faith  
Don't think things will ever change  
You must be dreaming_

_Think before you make up your mind  
You don't seem to realize  
I can do this on my own  
And if I fall I'll take it all  
It's so easy after all_(series theme song, 'Some Say' by Sum41)

* * *

Ash sat on the newly placed couch, watching TV. "I choose to play my Crystal Math Dragon card and use my trap card to prevent your Exalt Dragon from firing it's Fire Ball card." Yu-Gi-Oh announced on the show he was watching.

"Pff. Yu-Gi-Oh is just a cheap rip off of Monster Rancher, which is a cheap rip off of Digimon, which is a rip off of something else." he changed the channel to Cartoon Network.

"Hey Misty. Get in here."

"What?" she walked into the room.

"Sit. There's a Milktank and Farfetched marathon on today. We can ask Brock to make some burgers and fried farfetched before the show makes us feel too sorry for those pokemon." (Milktank and Farfetched is the pokemon version of the old cartoon network series, 'Cow and Chicken'

"I'd love to Ash. But I have to go to Cerulean today to get my stuff." Misty sat down next to him.

"Wha?! But why?" he asked, disappointed and surprised.

"So I have stuff. And clothes. And my own personal hygiene products.

"I hate that place. every time you go there, you don't come back for a couple of seasons." he crossed his arms out of anger and glared ahead at the Television.

"Seasons?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. Spring, fall, winter, and summer. I guess what I meant to say is you don't come back for two years. I mixed up years with seasons some how. My mistake." Ash explained.

"But that trend is over, Ashy. I'll be back at the end of the day. I promise." she put a hand on his chin and turned his face towards her.

"Well…ok." he leaned in and the two kissed.

"And Brock's gonna be going to Pewter to get his stuff. You'll have the whole place to yourself. Do whatever you want." Misty told him.

"I can scream loudly for no reason?" Ash asked.

"Whatever you want, darling." she kissed him on the forehead.

"This whole no girlfriend for a day at the beginning of the relationship might not be such a bad thing." Ash thought out loud.

"Heh heh. don't push your luck." Misty glared at him.

Not long after Misty and Brock had left to their home towns, Ash was on the phone. "Hello? Ms. Cleo?" he asked.

"This be Ms. Cleo. How can I help you today?" she asked him.

"Yeah. I have a coupon for three readings of the future." Ash told her, while looking at under the magnet on the fridge.

"When does it expire, my dear?" she asked.

"Uh…January first. I got it at my loser's party."

"Ok den. I shall begin. Steve the Totodile Hunter will be killed by a mantine." she predicted.

"That happened over a month ago." he told her.

"Oh, uh…wrong magazine. Here we are. The movie 'The Number 23 will be released on February 23rd, 2007."

"Interesting. Go on." Ash was definitely intrigued by that bit of info._  
_"Greg Page of will leave The Wiggles because of an illness."

"No! not the yellow one!" a tear dripped from Ash's right eye.

"And the Playstation 3 will become a big success, even doe it's a waste of money, and they already be planning a PS4 and a PS5." Cleo told him.

"I'd have to take out a mortgage to buy that thing." Ash joked, and then wrote it down on a sticky note for later use.

"Now do you want your daily psychic reading for just $29.95?" she asked.

"As long as it doesn't say I'm renting Brokeback Mountain cuz I already made plans to go to Blockbuster and get it."

"Well I was gonna say you would buy it, but ok. I'll tell you something else." she said.

"Owe! Thanks a lot." he said, sarcastically, and upset.

"Today you be havin a beauty-ful day."

"That's it? I already knew dat." he sighed. "Sorry you wasted me time." he hung up, disappointed.

"Pikachu pi pi, etc." Pikachu said, sitting on the couch. Subtitles appear at the bottom of your computer screen: 'that had to have been the longest phone call in fanfic history. Please praise Neo Namco, he now has something in the record books.'

"That's right, Pikachu. You do have to be taken out t side or you'll crap in my shoes. Yes you do, oh yes you do." Ash said in baby talk.

But his talk offended pikachu and well… "Peek-chu!!!" the two words being subtitled are blurred out for this fic rating.

Ash's neighbor, Bryan sat on the couch in his place watching TV. "We're now back to Jim and Carrey on Boomerang." the voiceover on the TV set announced.

On the screen there was a Persian chasing a rattata, both were running on two legs.

"Carrey always beats out Jim. Just once I'd like the Persian to win. I hate rattatas how they infest your house and eat all your food. I hate it!" he complained, stomping the ground beneath him with his right foot.

His fit was interrupted when a loud piercing scream blasted through his ears. It was the scream of a woman. He immediately ran out of his apartment and into the hallway. "Where did it come from?" he looked all around him. The scream went off again, and he had it locked on. He opened the door to Ash's apartment and ran in.

"What the hell, man?" Bryan stood there, upset. "I can't hear my TV when there are screaming women in the building. Can you rape whoever your raping later?"

"Sorry. But I'm all alone and I can scream loudly for no reason." Ash explained why he was screaming so loudly.

"Really? I'll join in." Bryan was intrigued. The two both started screaming their heads off, trying to out-scream each other. "Ahhhhh!/Ahhhhh!" the two went on simultaneously.

"I know. Let's try out different kinds of screams." Bryan suggested. "7th Heaven is getting cancelled."

Ash screamed a shocked and upset scream. "Ok. There's nothing but diet sodas in the fridge."

Bryan let out a horrible "Nooooooo!" and got on his knees. "You get shot in the gut." he then imitated the sound of a gun shot with his mouth.

Ash let out a pained scream, and fell to the floor.

"Your turn." Bryan told him.

"I take a knife to your back." Ash simulated stabbing his neighbor with a knife, but was using something else.

"Oh god no! Nooo! Stop stabbing me!" Bryan cried out. And then he noticed what Ash was holding. "Ew! Why do you have a dildo?"

"Huh?" Ash noticed the item. "Ahh." he dropped it immediately. "What's a dildo?" he then asked.

"It's what you like to use as your date every night." Bryan joked, and started laughing.

"I have a girlfriend, actually."

"Yeah right. Maybe a boyfriend. Or at least a part of a boyfriend." Bryan continued joking and laughing.

"Ok, whatever. It's your turn." Ash kicked the item under the couch.

"Ok ok. Let me just get into my own character from just a few months ago." Bryan rubbed his head on both sides. "I'm gonna kill you, ex girlfriend of mine!" she shouted.

Ash once again released his extremely loud woman's scream.

Flashing to the next scene, a cop is standing at the door, talking to the two screamers. "He was about 6'10, 245 pounds, wears the number one. African American. Has tattoos on his arms and chest." Ash described who the 'killer' that was attacking them looked like, getting the detail off of a poster on the wall. A poster of Amare Stoudemire.

"Thanks. We'll start looking for him." the cop write down the description in his notebook and walked away.

"I think we should do something else." Ash suggested after closing the door.

"Want to play Powerpuff Girl's Monopoly?" Bryan asked, taking the game out from behind his back. "I call Bubbles."

"Nah. I want to watch TV." Ash waved him off and took a seat on the couch.

"Oh…ok, fine." Bryan walked towards the door sadly.

"Can't you hang out with you friends? Or girlfriend?" Ash asked him.

"My girl is at a laundry mat doing laundry all day and all my friends are in jail." Bryan told him and walked out the door, with his head down.

About an hour later, Ash was watching Home Improvement, and trying to figure out why a sitcom wasn't making him laugh.

"Come on Wilson. Let me see your mouth. I promise not to laugh." Tim pleaded, standing in his yard, while his neighbor, Wilson stood in his yard, his mouth covered by the fence.

"No. why don't you go take some drugs or something, santa?" Wilson suggested and laughed.

"Why wont you let me see your mouth?" Tim asked.

"Cuz they're all chappy." Wilson said sadly.

"You are a sad strange little man." Tim raised his eyebrow at his neighbor.

"Ok. Here." Wilson stood up on his trash can and revealed his face. For he had no mouth at all. This caused Tim to collapse on the ground.

The brilliant show however was interrupted when Ash heard a loud sound in the hallway. It sounded almost like that of thunder. He got up off the couch and opened his door to see Bryan bowling a basketball into some wine bottles at the end of the hall.

"Are you bowling in the hall?" Ash asked, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. I once bowled off the rough, but I hit a girl in the head once and she suffered a concussion." Bryan smiled at the memory

"Did everything turn out ok?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. My attorney won the case. He claimed she hit her head too hard on a headboard when we were banging out. Judge Judy is easy to fool. Her and the jury that didn't pay attention. Strangely enough I happened to be in the jury the same day the case was." Bryan explained.

"I knew it!" the girl he hit with the bowling ball long ago shouted, appearing there in the hall.

Bryan panicked and threw the basketball at her head and knocked her out.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Ash was stunned at what he just witnessed.

"Don't worry. I have plenty of more basketballs." Bryan said, pointing to the cluster of balls on the ground. Then he leaned into Ash and whispered "I stole them from the high school's basketball team."

"No. why did you knock that girl out?" Ash asked him.

"Relax, you didn't see anything. If anyone asks, she and I had sex and she hit her head again." Bryan winked at his friend. "Now let's go to the park." he grabbed Ash by the arm and pulled him to the park.

* * *

The two were now at the park, both wearing regular solid color jerseys and gym shorts. Bryan wore all blue, while Ash had a green jersey and red shorts.

Bryan was missing easy lay ups at the moment, while Ash stood at the free throw line with his arms crossed. Get in there, bitch…yeah! I'm a natural Dwayne Wade." he smiled after making his first of eleven lay up attempts. "You look worried, dude. What's up?"

"I left Pikachu home alone. The door's unlocked. The water's running." Ash panicked.

"Relax. Everything's fine. Lots of people imagine that kind of stuff, but it never turns out to be what they expected. Never. I must have gotten that line from Final Destination 3 or something." Bryan explained.

"Well. Ok." Ash put on a smile.

Meanwhile back at Ash's apartment, Team Rocket is inside, kidnapping Pikachu. He was inside a rubber balloon. "Stupid twerp. This should teach him not to leave the door unlocked." Jessie evilly smirked.

"Can we take some of their food, too?" James asked.

"SOME? Take it all." she ordered.

"Hurry up. That knocked out goil out der might wake up any second." Meowth reminded them. They quickly gathered up the food and left the place with Pikachu and the food. And the sink overflowing and spilling out onto the carpet.

"Let's gather up a team." Bryan spun the basketball on his index finger for less than a second. "Who wants to play with us?!"

A bunch of scrawny and geeky looking guys lined up on the court. "You have first pick, Ash." Bryan tossed him the ball.

"Um…the tall one." Ash picked, and the tall geek(about a few inches taller than him) stepped next to Ash.

Behind the guys, a very tall man was walking by. "Hey Shaq. Want to be on my team?" Bryan asked him.

The 7'1 beast walked over to Bryan "Sure. Here, have an Icy Hot Patch."

The picking pattern continued as Ash got a geek, and Bryan got lucky and got a professional NBA player each time. On Bryan's team, he had Shaquille O'Neal, Manu Ginobili, Vince Carter, Steve Nash, and Lebron James.

"Who are all these guys?" Ash asked.

"Pff. You need to watch ESPN." Bryan grabbed the ball from Ash's hands.

"Or a Sprite commercial." Lebron James added.

And so the game began. Naturally Ash's team couldn't do anything against all the great NBA players. The Diesel, the next Michael Jordan, and the back to back MVP were making a mockery out of Ash's geeks.

Ash noticed that Bryan was not in the game anymore. He saw him on the sidelines, drinking Gatorade, and talking to girls. "Yep. I own all five of those players. I'll be coaching at the 2008 Olympics as well." Bryan bragged or lied. The girls were impressed none the less.

Ash gritted his teeth in anger. But that all ended when he took an elbow to the gut by Shaq on accident. "I feel like I've been hit by a diesel." he held his side.

"Here. Take this Icy Hot Patch to relax the pain away." Shaq handed him the patch. But then everything went dark for Ash.

* * *

Several hours later it's still dark for Ash, but he can hear the loud sound of some kind of drill working close to him. He opens his eyes slowly. To find a man in white, using a drill in his mouth.

Ash jerked his head away from the drill. "Hey what's going on? Shouldn't I be in a ospital?" Ash asked, while spitting, and mumbling his words because of the numbness.

"Doctor Stern thought you could stand to lose your bad breath. And we discovered quite a few eight cavities. How often do you brush in a day?" the dentist asked him.

"But I feel pain in my omach." Ash mumbled, while placing a hand on his stomach.

"You'll feel more pain later. I accidentally drilled you in the inside of your cheek earlier." the dentist blushed while putting a hand with the drill behind his head, and sounded it off for a second. Ash angrily sighed.

Soon Ash was in a hospital room, wearing a gown. "Hello, Ash. I have your results here. And you have a damaged liver. Have you been drinking?" Dr. Stern asked him. Dr. Stern wore thick sun glasses and had long curly hair, and looked like he was a rocker from the 60's or 70's. He also spoke with a very deep voice, perfect for radio

"No. Shaquille O'Neal elbowed me in the gut during a game of basketball at the park." Ash said, holding his side.

"O. well the drinking problem would also have explained the brain cells you have, or rather don't have." Stern said, looking at the notes he had.

"How bad is my liver ?" Ash asked, and grunted.

"Pretty bad-now anyways, which park did you go to?" the doctor asked, getting ready to write down the location.

Ash sighed. "Party Park."

"Oh yeah. That park has a wall ball court. Want to play some time." his doctor asked with a smile.

"No."

"Are you sure. This is your last opportunity to play with me. I'll be moving to 'Sirius Hospital' soon. It's a much better and more expensive hospital." Stern explained.

"Thanks, but I've got enough play mates." Ash replied.

About two hours later, Ash was finally out of the hospital and standing at the front door of his apartment. He was shocked at what he was looking at. He stood there with his hands on his head, his jaw dropped, and wide eyes. The place was flooded with water, but the problem was going out the door a little as the water flowed out the door.

He walked to the fridge and opened it to find no food inside. "I told you that you left the water running." Bryan's voice suddenly pierced the air.

"YOU!" Ash turned around and pointed at his neighbor, his hand shaking in serious anger

"That's me. I dropped by earlier and would of turned off the faucet, but I thought you were cleaning the place." Bryan explained.

"Thanks to you I might have to have surgery." Ash criticized, while holding his side again

"Well thanks to you we didn't get to finish the game earlier. Manu Ginobili got mad and kneed me in the go-nads." Bryan said, rubbing his crotch.

"Get out." Ash pointed to the door, while water continued flowing from the sink and out the door.

"Want to know something interesting?" Bryan asked.

"No!"

"Okay. Well there's a woman in India whose 120 years old. She was born in 1888 and lives in a hut with her 72 year old son and 92 year old daughter." Bryan alerted him.

"Really?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Yeah. She says her secret is smoking crack and drinking wine everyday." Bryan continued on.

"Cool. Get out!" Ash stomped the ground, sending water into the air.

After about an hour of cleaning, Ash was sitting in a lazy boy recliner. There were towels all over the floor, soaking up the water. "If only we had a hundred sponges. But no, Brock wanted to use our money on soap and tooth paste." Ash said, examining the towel covered floor. His conversation with himself was interrupted by a knock at the door.

When he opened it, there was a cop standing there with a very tall man, standing behind him. "Is this the man you described to us earlier?"

"Uh…uh…" Ash wasn't sure what he should say. He could let a very tall and talented basketball player go to jail, or just confess everything to the cop right then.

"The man that attacked you? Amare Stoudemire? Knick named Stat." the cop tried to revive Ash's memory.

"Yeah, looks like it." Ash responded, nervously.

"Your going to jail, Amare. We need no further evidence." the cop placed hand cuffs on him.

"No. I have a game tomorrow. I'm supposed to be baaaack!" Amare pleaded as he was dragged down the wet hall.

Ash closed the door and turned around to get back to the lazy boy. But he noticed a wet spot not covered up. "Hey Pikachu. Could you get me some more towel?" Ash asked, but got no response. He quickly started searching for his pokemon. But he couldn't find him.

He ran out of his apartment and across the hall to Bryan's place and knocked on his door. Bryan opened it, wearing nothing but white briefs. "What do you want, I'm trying to sun bathe under a reading lamp."

"Bryan. Pikachu is missing." Ash said, with fear in his voice.

"Oh my god. So is Raichu." Bryan panicked. He turned around and saw Raichu sitting on a chair. "Oh wait. There he is. Sorry. I'm not interested in a rescue mission." he shut the door and went back to lamp bathing.

Ash decided to take this to the next level and went to the police station to file a report. "So what color is your pikachu?" the cop asked, typing on a type writer.

"Yellow." Ash replied.

"I like that song 'Yellow' by Coldplay. They say you have to be a girl to like them, but nah, I like em." the cop said, now thinking about the band now.

"Yeah so, are you gonna do anything?" Ash asked.

"Mmm, I don't think so. We have more important things to do. Didn't you see the movie, 'Homeward Bound: the incredible journey?' We have murderers to deal with, like Zodiac. Just hire a pet detective or something." the cop suggested, and pushed his type writer aside.

"Pff. You guys are worse than L.A.P.D." Ash got off the char and stormed out of the station

**-Find out what Ash does next in Chapter 4**


	4. Ash's Beautiful Day: Part 2

**Ash's Beautiful Day **

**Part Two**

He decided to take this into his own hands and went home to print out his own 'missing' posters. The photo of Pikachu showed him licking his crotch, and it described him as loving ketchup. The reward was worth $5,000.

"I'm comin to the rescue, buddy!" he shouted, holding the stack of posters in his hands, and went out to hang them up over town.

_Coming to the rescue!  
Get there in a hurry!  
Rescue...  
Baby, don't you worry!  
Rescue...  
This adventure's heatin' up!  
I'll rescue you...  
And if I do...  
You gotta rescue me! _

So if you're lost...  
One thing is true...  
Never gonna stop...  
Looking for you!  
You're not alone...  
So have no doubt...  
We'll put our heads together...  
Gonna figure it out!

Oh!  
Baby, listen to me!  
We're gonna...gonna...  
Set you free!

_Coming to the rescue!  
Get there in a hurry!  
Rescue...  
Baby, don't you worry!  
Rescue...  
This adventure's heatin' up!  
I'll rescue you...  
And if I do...  
You gotta rescue me! _('Coming to the rescue' by O-Town)

"It's a small town. Someone has to have seen Pikachu." Ash said after hanging up all the posters, and leaning on a pole, exhausted. The song, 'Coming to the rescue' started playing again, but this time it was because it's Ash's cell phone ring tone. He took it out of his pocket and read who was calling. It was 'GURLfriend.'

"Hey, baby. What's up?" Ash asked.

"You can't bull it off yet, Ash. When you say 'baby' you say it in baby talk. Make it sound more sexy." Misty said over the line.

"Sorry. What did you want?" Ash asked.

"I wanted to remind you we have no money so don't get involved in any gambles or reward posters." she told him.

Ash looked at a poster he just put on the pole he was leaning on, the poster for $5,000. "Crap." he hit his head against the pole in frustration.

"Huh? What's going on?" Misty asked.

"Nothing. I gotta go crap. Bye." he quickly hung up and headed to his new destination.

A building with a sign that reads 'Loaners' is now in our view. A dead bumb was lying outside on the steps. "How much cash do you need?" the loaner asked, typing on his type writer.

"Doesn't anyone have a computer? It's 2006 for Christ's sake. And it's 2007 in the time this story is actually being written." Ash pointed out.

"Do you have a computer?" the man asked.

"Well…no." Ash replied.

"Then shut the hell up and tell me how much money you need."

"ten thousand twenty nine dollars and ninety five cents." Ash responded.

"Ok. And we charge 60 percent interest." the loaner told him.

"The sign says you charge interest free." he points back to the company's slogan on the wall with his thumb.

"That's just a business ply. Now before I can give you the cash, you have to tell me why you need it." the man told him.

Ash sighed. "Ok. I was left home alone while my girlfriend and her friend went to their home town's to get their stuff. My neighbor then forces me to go to the park with him or he'll sue. His lawyer is Ann Coulter and you can sue for anything these days. Anyways. When we got to the park, we played basketball. My neighbor, Bryan had all NBA players who just magically showed up on his team. Shaquille O'Neal later elbowed me in the liver area, causing me to be hospitalized and have to have surgery. I was also dentist-ized and had to have cavities. When I got home it turned out I left the water running and the door unlocked and my Pikachu was stolen. I put up missing posters for him with a $5,000 reward. The rest is for my daily psychic reading, water damage repair, my surgery, the dentist bill. And my vision is a little blurred, so I'm gonna have laser eye surgery." Ash explained.

"Your lucky this is a cheap town." the loaner said, and handed him a $10,000 $ sack. To which Ash angrily took it from him.

Minutes later, our struggling hero walked down the street with the sack. "I better go put this in the bank." he said, while turning on to 'Dark Alley Street.'

It wasn't long before he was approached by a man with sunglasses and a ski cap. "Give me your sack, fool." the thug demanded.

"What? No way, I'm gonna fight back." Ash refused.

"Can't kick me in the crotch though. Wouldn't be original, seeing as how they already did that on King of the Hill." the thug reminded him.

"Yeah, well Neo Namco and I aren't very original." Ash said, and kicked the guy in the man area.

The man started screaming in pain, when he stopped on a dime in the middle of it "Just kidding. I'm wearing a cup. Not a real one, a drinking cup, but just the same." the guy told him.

Ash turned to run away with his sack of money. The robber chased him, his fists raised in the air. Things would soon be crashing to a halt as someone placed a stool on the side walk where the two were running.

Ash didn't see the stool and tripped over it. He went flying to the ground, and the sack of money went flying into an open man hole. "Now look what you made me do. It fell down the man hole." Ash yelled at the thief.

"They should really call it a woman hole." the thug joked.

"And you should go into comedy." Ash said sarcastically.

"Sounds like your having a bad day." the thug said.

"No way. It's a good day. A beautiful day. I had the house to my self today and…hmm." Ash became sad, realizing that the criminal was right.

"Think about it, hero. I mean kid. I just watched Spider Man today, so some of it's lines are in my head." the thief said and walked away.

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

Ash walked down the street, with his hands in his pockets, sulking. He went from sulking to soaking soon when he stepped into a waist deep puddle of water. "Err!"

Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

He continued to walk the streets, when he felt a prick in his right leg. He cried out in pain and looked over to see a buff guy with a syringe. "Oh real mature, Jose Canseco." Ash said, angrily.

"I love steroids." Jose said as he ran off.

Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on

Once again his walking was put to a stop as a group of people ran up to him with brooms and started whacking him with them. "Ha ha. You got swept by Gary." one of them teased.

"I can't believe it. I'm having a bad day." he said, a tear running down his cheek.

You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day ('Bad Day' by Daniel Powter)

'Now I knew how Woody in Toy Story felt. I was having the worst day of my life. And the worst part is it wasn't over yet. All I wanted was to go to bed and die for awhile.' he narrated.

"Maybe American Idol can cheer me up by seeing people eliminated from the show." he thought, as he was walking home, kicking an empty RC cola can.

"I can always blame my problems on that nasty RC company." he said as he continued to kick the can. On his next kick however, something valuable rolled out. It was a diamond.

"Holy S! is that a diamond?" he asked himself, and leaned down to pick it up. But he wasn't fast enough, as someone in a very expensive suit grabbed it first.

"Bill Gates? You don't need that. You're the richest man in the world." Ash complained.

"I got here first." he said, and broke out his jet back and flew away.

"Sure. Steal my diamond, just like you stole the idea for Microsoft!" Ash shouted as the rich guy flew away.

Suddenly a young boy runs up to him with a cell phone. "Hey Mister, you dropped your phone back there." the kid handed him the phone.

Ash looked at the wall paper for the phone, it showed a pink sea shell.

"Thanks, kid." Ash polished up the phone with his shirt.

"It's a little broken now. The reception is kind of bad." the boy said.

"How do you know?" Ash asked him.

"I answered your call. Some old guy is on the line." the boy pointed to the phone.

"Hello?" Ash answered.

"Hi, Ash. This is Oak speaking." Oak spoke.

"Hey!" Ash yelled, while putting a hand on his head. He realized that the boy stole his hat.

"Yoink!" the boy ran off wearing it. Ash held the phone to his ear while chasing the boy at the same time.

"What do you want, Professor?" Ash asked.

"I wanted to tell you some good news."

"Really?"

"Whoops. I meant bad news. Tracy just told me good news about our pizza arriving, and I mixed them up. I have bad news for you though." Sam said. Ash sighed. "Apparently whoever it was that offered me the apartment your living in for me, doesn't like the fact that your living there when I should be living there."

"Yeah, so?"

"So they want to offer it to Professor Bill Maple instead. Unless your willing to find a job and pay for your place to stay." the professor explained.

"Oh. I see."

"Oh but I do have some other news to tell you." Oak continued.

"Yeah?" Ash was hoping it was good.

"Your mother turned your old child hood room into a gym."

"What? How could she do that?!" Ash was irate.

"I'm just kidding. That's the oldest used sitcom joke ever. She really turned it into Mr. Mime's room. chow." and with that, Sam hung up.

Ash murmured, and put the phone into his pocket. But not looking where he was going, he ran into a scare crow with Danny Devito's face as a head. The phone flew from his pocket and landed down a man hole. "Fudge!"

He noticed a man in a suit standing near by, with a badge that read 'Censor' on it. "Damn censors." Ash complained about the fanfic censor

* * *

.

Eventually Ash finally made it to the apartments. He went to the playground and sat on one of the swings.

Bryan was there too, he slid down the slide and landed in the sand. "Look at me. I'm making a sand castle." he said, performing the action you'd use to make a snow angel. "Oh hey, Ash. I didn't know you were a child." Bryan said, noticing him on the swing set.

"And I you." Ash replied.

"I'm just practicing for the upcoming slide competition in a week from now." Bryan explained. "You gonna enter the swing tournament? If you do, don't bet everything you have on it." Bryan advised, and started cracking up.

"I don't have anything to bet anyways." Ash kicked the sand in anger.

"I know what would cheer you up."

"Money." Ash said immediately.

"I'm gonna tell you how I came to Sheasy Town. I like to call it 'She easy' town." he laughed. "And 'Sleazy town' too." he laughed some more.

"Just tell me the story already." Ash said, not too thrilled.

"I tell you what. I'll rap you my story." and the beat of the theme song to 'The Fresh Prince' started playing, as he rapped.

"Now this is a story all about how my life got screwed up from clowning around. And I'd like to take an hour, I promise it aint cheesy. I'll tell you how I got dragged to a town called 'Sheasy.'" he sang, while dancing in the sand.

"In Lavender Town I was born and raised. Though Texas is where I spent most of my days. Getting hot 'n sticky, giant spiders, rats and stuff everywhere, when one day I shot them all with my AK47 and my uncle said 'get the hell out of this state you trouble maker.' I told him 'screw you dude, I aint gonna care about leaving this place' so I left on my way took my game boy as well, and etcetera." Bryan finished, panting heavily.

"Great story. I gotta go." Ash said, not too thrilled, and got up off the swing.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my house tonight and watch the unrated version of 'American Pie?' Bryan asked him.

"No." Ash walked to his apartment.

"Are you sure. Guys trying to lose their virginity, Nadia gets nude, one guy does a pie." Bryan continued, trying to persuade him. Ash didn't reply, he continued walking till he was out of sight.

He walked up stairs to his apartment. He unlocked his door and walked in. another sigh escaped his mouth. "I'm getting tired of sigh-ing." he said and sighed again.

"That you, Ashy?" the familiar female voice of "Misty?" Ash asked.

She walked into the room, wearing a two piece bathing suite of whipped cream. "Come get your pie." she said seductive.

"What flavor are you?" he asked, taking a fork out from behind his pants, and started to drool. His question followed with her giggling, and that giggle followed with him snapping back into reality.

"Ash, your drooling." she told him.

"Oh." he wiped it off.

"Do we have any pie?" Ash asked, talking about the food.

"Yep. I just went shopping and got all kinds of pie." Misty opened the fridge to reveal it full of food.

Ash smiled and then sighed. "Mist…I have a lot of upsetting news to tell you." he said, his heartbeat picking up from fear.

"Oh. Hold that thought." Misty went into her room and came back out with the money sack with Ash's name on it.

She opened it, and Pikachu jumped out. "Pikachu!" Pikachu shouted, excitedly, as he landed into Ash's arms.

"Hey, buddy. Ha ha." Ash hugged his pokemon tightly.

"I've also got your cell phone and your hat." she pulled them out and placed the hat on his head.

Ash's eyes filled with tears. "Oh was the bad news you wanted to tell me?" Misty asked.

"…I'm your boyfriend." Ash told her, and wiped a tear away.

"Oh, I'm making your favorite meal tonight…everything in the fridge." she said, and poked his stomach.

Ash couldn't keep his emotion under control anymore. He grabbed and hugged her as tight as he ever has. "How did you get all this stuff?" he asked.

"Do you really want to know? Or do you want to make out with me?" Misty asked him, seductively.

'It's not my whipped cream fantasy, but it's close enough.' he thought. "I'm tired of interesting stories. Let's kiss."

"And so they did. The end." Neo Namco closes a book, sitting in a recliner in a fancy room.

"What? You don't want to read that do you? Well…all right." Neo Namco played the clip.

Ash and Misty were kissing passionately until they dropped to the floor, making out very hard.

_The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town_

_You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere _

You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace

"Hi, Neo Namco again. Just because Ash didn't know how Misty got all his stuff back, doesn't mean you shouldn't know. So let's show you those clips."

Misty is planting a well executed bomb in the forest. Team Rocket is sitting on a picnic blanket, enjoying their meal. Pikachu was in a cage quite a ways away from them. The bomb blows up and sends team rocket blasting off, Misty breaks open Pikachu's cage with a crow bar

It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away

You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination

You love this town  
_Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you_

Misty is now in the sewer, riding her Corsola through the water. She held a fishing net to the side, catching Ash's cell phone and money sack inside. 

It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

And finally Misty threatened the boy who stole Ash's hat with a pistol to return it. The boy did as ordered and handed it to her.

'It truly was a beautiful day in the end. Things didn't start out that great, but when you have a girlfriend that's willing to do anything for you, well that's true love. Love that probably doesn't exist anywhere else. I'm a lucky guy, and some day I hope to make Misty a lucky girl. I'm not sure how I'll be able to accomplish it, but I'll try. She deserves it.'

_It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day _('Beautiful Day' by U2)

**Originally this story was meant to be one chapter, but it was longer than expected. oh well. stay tuned for chapter five, where Brock and Misty each get a job, and a rivaly between couples is born. Ash and Misty V.S Bryan and Stephanie**


	5. Rival Arrival

Chapter Five:

**Rival Arrival**

Ash Ketchum was outside at night, playing ball on the apartment complex basketball court next to the playground and tennis court. He was missing badly on every shot attempt, that included lay ups.

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door_

Misty walked up to the chain link fence and watched her boyfriend put on a horrible display of practice. She smiled and then walked through the opening and on to the court.

"What are you doing out here, Ash? It's 11pm." Misty said as she approached him.

"I couldn't sleep pops, uh I mean, Mist." Ash replied, hugging the basketball in his arms.

"Neither could the complex with all that noise your making."

"Yeah!" one of the guys in the buildings shouted out his window. "Shut up!"

"Come to bed." Misty put a hand on Ash's right arm.

"Just one more shot? Please?" Ash begged while looking at her with very sad tear filled eyes.

Misty couldn't resist that look and smiled at him "All right."

Ash dribbled the ball, stopped, and then dribbled to another area. Then he walked a few steps before shooting an air ball.

"Wow." Misty ran to retrieve the ball and brought it back to Ash "You really need more practice." Ash shot and missed again, this time hitting the backboard. "Go ahead. Shoot till you make it." she passed him the ball.

"I'm gonna beat a fourth grader who challenged me to a game for tomorrow." Ash missed another shot. "Then I'm gonna beat an old man one on one." he said confidentially, and air-air-air-almost brick.

"Calm down, boy. Don't you think you should get some sleep first?" She asked him while he stood in front of her, gripping the ball in in his hands. The two turned around to go back to their apartment.

"But then I'm gonna play volley ball…just like you, Mist." Ash told her, smiling.

"Volleyball?" Misty chuckled "Now that's a sport. I suppose after that's all over, your gonna fly." she said as they walked.

Ash stopped and turned around. He looked back to the hoop and starred at it with great focus. Then he ran forward in slow motion with the ball. As he ran, a man placed a chair in front of the hoop to give Ash a boost. The hopeless teenager leapt from the chair but couldn't even get close to the rim, and the ball slipped out of his hand towards the pole. It bounced off the pole and back at his head, knocking him out.

_Some say we're never meant to grow up  
I'm sure they never knew enough  
I know the pressures won't go  
Away  
It's too late_

_Find out the difference somehow  
It's too late to even have faith  
Don't think things will ever change  
You must be dreaming_

(series theme song, 'Some Say' by Sum41)

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu sat at the dining room table eating breakfast, each with a bowl of lucky charms. "All right. I got three pots of gold lined up." Ash took the three cereal shapes out of his bowl and placed them on his napkin.

"Boobs." Brock blurted out suddenly. This made Ash burst out laughing.

"What did you say THAT for?" Misty asked, confused.

"To see how immature he is." Brock replied and stuck a spoon full of charms into his mouth.

"Have you guys ever noticed that immature is spelled like 'I'm mature?' Weird huh?" Ash asked them.

"That IS weird. And since we have so much free time now we can look at more words with ironic spelling." Brock suggested.

'Though Brock made a good point at that moment and gave me a lot to think about I couldn't help but remember what Professor Oak told me the other day over the phone.' Ash thought and fell into a flashback…

- "What's up, Professor? Do you want to come over and play Monopoly?" Ash asked after he answered the phone.

"Sure. But there's actually something I need to tell you guys. It's been a week since I told you that your apartment is going to be taken away unless you get jobs and you haven't responded." Oak reminded him.

"Do you want to be Psyduck or Snourlax, Professor? We're playing Poke'mon Monopoly." Ash asked, ignoring the professor's words.

"I'll take the Snourlax."-

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you." Ash spoke up after the flashback. 'I knew that Brock and Misty had their hearts set on not doing any work so they could be stress free on our vacation, but knowing them I knew that they would make the sacrifice to stay here.' Ash thought as he explained to them the situation at hand.

"Thankfully I'm not a guy." Misty grinned big in a reply from the phrase that Ash spoke during his mind narration: 'you guy's need to get jobs'

"Don't use your gender to get out of this." Brock glared at her.

"Sorry, but it's just…I'm a little woman." Misty said, and then fake coughed.

"What did I JUST say?!" Brock exclaimed.

"Hey! You guys need to stay focused!" Ash yelled, standing up from his seat.

"Yeah, MISTY." Brock leaned into her and starred

"Are you two willing to do this?" Ash asked, glancing at both his friend and girlfriend.

Brock and Misty looked at each other and then a "Hell no." followed from Brock's mouth.

"We just settled in, knowing we wouldn't have to do work." Misty reminded him.

"I'll start packing." Brock got up from the table and walked down the hall. Pikachu meanwhile was throwing ketchup bottles into a 'fragile' box. "Pika pika."

"I'll help pack after a trip to the mall." Misty leaves the table and goes out the door.

"I'm immature, huh?" Ash crossed his arms, realizing that everyone around him wasn't grown up at all. Then the serious look on his face disappeared and he started laughing. "That's like saying 'I'm I'm mature." he laughed some more. "It's like a stutter."

* * *

Misty arrived at the mall minutes later. She was inside 'Women's Best Friend's' a clothing and jewelry store. "Oh my god!" she squealed. "This is just the cutest little top." she held a plain yellow top in her hands." the tag on the shirt read 'sluts wear.' Then she noticed the jewelry in the distance. She ran over to it. "Ooh. Beaut-e-ful diamonds." her face was smashed up against the glass as she observed.

"Neck…lace." she drooled. She removed her face from the glass, making a suction sound as she did so. "I have to make Ash buy me this." then she realized something and her joy was gone "Oh wait. He has no money. And I…" she reached into her pockets, only to retrieve bobbles, and mini Barbie's "…none either."

"May I help you?" a woman behind the counter asked.

Misty turned and made eye contact with her, recognizing the woman's name quickly "Hey. Your Stephanie, right?" she asked pointing to Stephanie's name tag.

"Yes, but call me Steph." she winked.

"Where do I know you from?" Misty asked, trying to think.

"I'm Bryan's girlfriend."

"Oh. Are you talking about that idiot that lives across from me?" Misty asked

"Yep." Steph smiled.

"Why are you with such a dumb ass?" Misty asked, raising her eyebrow in question.

"He may be dumb, but he is a sex machine." Steph replied, closing her eyes to think about it. She moaned as she reminisced.

"Do you work here?" Misty asked, snapping Steph's trance.

"No. I'm pretending to work here so I can steal some goods." Stephanie said sarcastically.  
Misty leaned in and whispered "Get some for me too."

"I was kidding." Steph smiled.

"Oh." Misty was disappointed.

"Do you need a job?"

"Uh…" Misty's eyes got big.

"There's a spot open in this department." Stephanie told her as she tended to a customer.

"Really? Well, I do like money, and sleeping under a roof. Ok." Misty shook hands with her new co worker.

"Of course you'll have to fill out a resume." Stephanie said.

"Ugh. never mind." Misty walked away sadly.

* * *

Ash meanwhile was playing against a fourth grade kid on the basketball court, and was losing badly. Brock sat on the bench, reading a dictionary. "Hey. 'awesome' has two words in it. 'awe' and 'some.' Cool." he realized and wrote it down on a sheet of note paper.

Misty walked on to the court "Hey guys, I got a job." she ran up and hugged Ash.

"That's great, Misty. But I'm kind of in the middle of a game." Ash said, quickly pushing her away.

"Your ball. Forty nine to nothing, I'm on top." the kid threw him the ball.

Brock walked up to Misty to give her attention "Where are you working?"

"At the mall. It almost didn't happen but Steph filled out my application." Misty smiled.

"Maybe I should get a job too. It could help me get lucky with the ladies." he wandered into fantasy world.

-Brock drove in his Honda Element car with the music blasting. Zooming out we see that the car has wings and is actually flying through the air.

He gets ready to park/land his car by a gigantic mansion. After landing he jumps into an ocean sized pool where hundreds of chicks in thongs and double D's are rubbing lotion on him. Hugh Heffner walks up with his red robe on. "Hey. This is my house. Don't make me open my robe."

"Not anymore, old man. Get lost." Brock orders and his fantasy ends with him pointing the exit to Heffner.-

Back in reality he's laughing excitedly. "I'll do it. I'll kill Hugh Heffner." he said and ran off, leaving a confused Misty.

The next day Misty was in the mall's food court during her lunch break. She carried a tray of Panda Express food to a table where two girls sat. one of them was Stephanie and the other was co worker, Missy. She got to the table and sat down.

"Ash was playing the new Zelda game last night and man he was awesome. He kicked some serious butt. He may not be able to beat an infant at basketball, but when it comes to video games he shames the greatest of gamers." Misty immediately started a conversation.

"Isn't Ash your boyfriend?" Steph asked, and sipped her Burger King drink.

"He sure is." Misty said proudly.

"Well Bryan was at the gym yesterday and beat a man of 246 pounds all muscle at bench press." Steph proudly bragged. Misty choked on her orange chicken. "He goes to the gym every day to work out. It gives him more power…in bed."

"Yeah? Well Ash goes to the gym everyday too." Misty lied quickly.

"Why haven't we seen him there in the nine days you've lived here?" Steph asked.

"He goes to a different gym." Misty lied again.

"There's only one in this town."

"He goes at a different time. But I can tell him to start going at the same time Bryan does." Misty said, feeling nervous.

"Ok then." Steph unwrapped her Texas double whopper.

"Wow. How can you eat such a big burger and keep your form?" Misty asked, shocked at the size of the burger.

"She has her way." Missy smiled.

Misty looked from her, back to Steph, where she was sticking a finger into her mouth, and pointing down her throat. "Oh." Misty frowned.

"Great taste, even better body." Steph licked the sauce from the whopper that ran down her arms.

Ash lied on the couch in a very lazy manner, the remote rested on his stomach and food and soft drinks sprinkled around him. "Now that Brock and Misty have jobs I'm free to do nothing all day. All part of the plan." he smiled. Pikachu jumped up from the floor and on to his stomach. He bet his beloved poke'mon like a cat or dog. Then he picked up an Entertainment Weekly magazine and read the cover. It talked about a new 'Real World' series, 'Sinnoh style.' It also described the Pokemon Master Marathon on Cartoon Network. 'we wont be showing the good episodes' the tag line read under the heading.

"Oh Aaash!" Misty called before walking through the front door to the apartment. "I talked to Steph today and she said that Bryan goes to the gym everyday." she stood in front of the TV, blocking Ash's view.

"Hey, good for him. Now out of the way." Ash demanded as he hate some sour cream Pringles.

"It's not even on." Misty stepped to the side to reveal a blank television screen.

"I like to know I can see it."

"Ash." Misty started "You're going to the gym every day to get buff."

Ash spit out the chips that he just stuck into his mouth, scaring Pikachu off his stomach. "You scared Pikachu."

"Steph's boyfriend is Mr. Muscle and is active." Misty said to encourage her boyfriend.

"I was active for several years." Ash complained.

"Mr. Muscle also lifts weights." Misty argued back.

"I tried once, but it was too heavy." Ash put a pillow over his face.

"Please Ash. Do this for me." Misty pleaded, kneeling down in front of him.

Ash removed the pillow and saw how much she wanted him to do this. He sighed "Ok. For you." Ash winked at her with a smile. Misty smiled back and planted a kiss on his lips.

Suddenly Brock walked into the room "Great news, dudes. I got a job at a restaurant. The man that owns it has this really hot daughter that's a chef there. I would so kuf her." he pumped his fists like Kirk Gibson during his famous 1981 World Series home run trot.

"Kuf?'" Misty asked.

"Say it backwards and you'll know what I mean." Brock winked.

"Are you a chef too?" Ash asked.

"No, I'm a wait…" Brock trailed off.

"A what?" Misty asked, putting a hand behind her ear.

Brock spoke again "I'm a wait…ing guy." he blushed

"A waiter?" Misty questioned, following with her and Ash laughing.

"I'm working my way up so shut the kuf up!" he stormed out of the room and to his room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Awhile later Misty pushed Ash in through the gym's entrance. "Ok ok. Stop pushing." They looked around at all the mean working out.

"There's Stephanie. Let's go to them." Misty dragged Ash over to Bryan and Stephanie. Bryan was doing lunges with 60's in his hands. "Oh hi, Steph. Didn't know you were here." Misty blushed.

"Hi Misty. Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Misty held his hand to show her pride.

"Why isn't he working out?" Steph asked as she examined him up and down.

Misty let go of his hand and whispered into his ear "Do something."

He walked over to a rowing machine. "What the hell is this?" Ash was immensely confused.

"Ok, baby. Do squats now." Steph ordered Bryan.

"I'll do the hell out of those squats!" Bryan yelled and then howled like a wolf before starting.

Misty and Stephanie walked over to a bench and sat down. "So what did you do last night?" Misty asked.

"Well first I watched a little Oprah, then 'who wants to be a millionaire', and American Idol. Then me and Bryan had sex." she replied with a list.

"Your kidding? Ash and I did all those same things too." Misty's eyes were wide as she excitedly lied.

"Really? Who got voted off Idol last night?" Steph asked, not believing her friend.

"Um…" Misty had no idea, she didn't watch that show, she didn't watch any TV. She decided she would give it a shot though "Um…a guy…girl?"

"Is your BF doing jumping jacks?" Steph asked, pointing to Ash, who was doing very sloppy jumping jacks at that.

"Ash. What are you doing?" Misty was embarrassed, and put her hands on her cheeks to hide how red she was.

"I don't know how to do anything here." he said while still doing the jacks.

Brock stood in the kitchen of the restaurant where he now worked. He slowly examined everything in sight. Then his eye caught something stunning. It was a woman. His natural reaction was to run over to her and prepare to repel her. "So what's your name, baby?" his smile was big, showing off his somewhat white teeth. Hey give him a break, he's been on a pokemon journey for nine of the past ten years. Shame on your judgment.

"Maybe you should chew some Extra." the girl suggested.

"I do." he said sadly.

"Chew more." she turned around.

"Anything for you." his eyebrows raised a couple of times. He couldn't believe the beauty before him. She was a gorgeous brunette hottie. 'She had what looked to be a 105-110 pound frame, chocolate brown eyes, slim waist, wide hips, double D's, and a J-Lo ass.' Brock described her in his mind.

"Your wasting your time. I don't date waiters." she stuck a 'talk to the hand' hand out.

"Ok-ok. But if I buy you a 'kiss the chef' hat, can I kiss you?" he asked, hopingly.

"No." she laughed at his(writer's) lame joke.

"At least tell me your name, hottie."

"It's Caroline."

"Caroline?" Brock growled "That's hot." he licked his lips.

"I think you should get to work." Caroline told him while gathering cooking supplies.

"If I become a chef would you go out with me?" Brock asked.

"…Possibly." she blushed.

A loud nuclear explosion type sound went off in Brock's head "You wont have to wait long for that. I'm a terrific chef."

"In the mean time, you'll have to wait…on tables." Caroline teased. Brock's heart broke on the spot. Another waiter with a poked fun at him "Ooh-hoo. Burn."

At the gym the next day, Ash was doing bench press. But he was struggling to lift four pounds. He groaned as he lifted. "Ffff-" he breathed heavily "fff-fff-five!" he counted and sat the bar down.

"Is that all? My girlfriend can do more and that's half her weight your lifting." Bryan said, who was lifting weights next to him while he joked.

"I suppose your gonna say 'burn' now, right?" Ash became depressed.

"No. that's too mean." Bryan finished lifting.

Stephanie and Misty walked up to their mean. "Hi, Ashy." Misty gave him a kiss. "We're going out to eat."

"I was just lifting weights." Ash bragged proudly.

"I just burned that guy with a mean comment." Bryan bragged.

"Good job." Stephanie licked his neck. "I love the taste of your sweat." she put a hand to her heart, over taken with the hormones raging inside her. Ash and Misty starred with fear

Later that evening the couples were taking a stroll through the park. Misty held Ash's hand, she felt deeply in love with him. How she had longed to hold his hand for all those years, now she finally could. But when she noticed that Stephanie was not holding her man's hand, she let go.

"Hey i know what we could have our men do." Steph spoke up.

"What's that?" Misty asked.

"They could compete in doing the most push ups in a minute."

"Ok." Misty nodded, feeling the competitiveness that was once in her coming back "That's nothing for Ash. He does that at least one an hour."

"I do?" Ash asked.

"You can't beat AAML." Misty put her hands on her hip.

"What's that?" Steph asked.

"That's 'Ash and Misty love.'" Misty said proudly.

"What the hell kind of gay thing is that?" Bryan butted in "We are B-A-S-T-A-R-D."

"Bastard?" Ash asked.

"It stands for 'Bryan And Steph: The Awesome And Refreshing Duo.'" Steph explained.

"Did you know that 'awesome' has two words in it?" Ash asked them.

"Yeah-yeah. I figured that out a long time ago." Bryan said.

"Are we gonna do this thing or not?!" Stephanie was getting impatient. Ash and Bryan got into push up position and Steph started the the stop watch.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain _

Bryan was going fast and hard. But Ash, well, he was on number five with about twenty seconds to go.

_I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

"Time! Yay! Bryan's my hero!" Steph jumped into his arms, but he quickly dropped her as his arms were heavy from the exercise.

"Th-that's not fair. Ash had just worked out. He was worn out and weak." Misty made the excuse to her friend.

"Bryan was working out at the gym too." Steph reminded her, and the couple walked off, leaving Misty standing sad, and Ash lying on the ground passed out.

Brock meanwhile was at the restaurant taking orders from a family of four. "So you want a spinach, olive, and bacon bits omelet with bacon and syrup on the side, a bacon cheddar burger with extra bacon, a chicken bacon salad, and two bacon cheese burgers with no cheese?" Brock read the order back.

"That's right." the dad nodded "Oh and could we also a pancake face with a bacon smile, bacon mustache, bacon sideburns, and five a clock bacon bits?" the man asked.

"Wow. No wonder the suicide rate is going up among waiters and waitresses." Brock observed(out loud). After taking the order he walked into the back of the kitchen where he saw Carol sitting in a corner. She looked very depressed. "What's wrong, Carol? You look depressed and you cont even have to talk to people like i do." he leaned down to her.

"It's this new restaurant across the street." she wiped a tear from her eye.

"What about it?" Brock asked.

"It's taking all of our business." she told him. "My father started this restaurant twenty years ago and it's been number one in this town every one of those years. Now this new place is taking our customers by charging much less than we do, but their quality of food is nowhere near ours. Unfortunately people are too concerned about saving as much they can these days."

"What's the place called?" Brock asked.

"Rocket Food." she replied.

Brock gasped "Team Rocket!" "Who?" Carol asked

"It's a somewhat evil group of corrupted jerks." Brock described them

"Well i'm afraid my father's restaurant is going to lose the battle." Carol got misty eyed.

"Dont cry, Caroline. This isn't over. It's time to fight back." Brock stood up, very confident. "How?" Carol asked "I dont know!" Brock exclaimed.

Outside on a platform Jessie, James, and Meowth walk on to it. "To save some time we're going to explain how we're getting so much business." Jessie started.

"Though our food may be bad..." Meowth continued

"We're adding Starbuck's coffee grounds and KFC spices to addict people to our food, and charging practically nothing to keep people coming. When our competition is out of the way we'll raise our prices." James explained.

"Ok let's go." Jessie ended it, and the three walked away.

Misty walked into the mall's food court to see Bryan and Steph sitting at a table. "Oh Bryan, your just so cool with your 'System of a Down' shirt, headphones, and Yankee's baseball cap." Steph kissed her boyfriend after describing his wardrobe. Misty gasped and ran home.

Ash was busy back at home. He sat on the recliner, throwing darts at a dartboard...in the shape of Max's head. "I wonder why Brock bought this kind of dartboard?" After his curiosity he went into his head again 'As i threw darts at Max, hitting him in the glasses, i couldn't help but feel guilty over my loss to Bryan the previous night. But hey...i had just worked out before then, and i was weak. But no one believes me, not even my own brain.' his stomach growled 'my stomach too.'

Misty burst through the door "Ash!" she ran to him "You need to start dressing like your cool."

"You dont think i look cool the way i dress now?" he had his arms in the air. He wore nothing at the moment, just boxers with pikachu's as the design.

"I want you to dress like Bryan. He wears rock shirts and sport's jerseys. He wears baggy pants with chains, Nike shoes, and he has an Ipod." Misty ordered.

"Well he does sound pretty cool." Ash thought

"From now on your gonna be cool." she poked him in the chest.

"Ow." 'When your in love you do whatever it takes to make that person happy, even if it means you have to make sacrifices.'

Back at the restaurant, 'Rocket Food' this time, the rocket trio was in the kitchen making their horrible, yet addictive food. "I've always wanted to be a chef, even if no one likes my cooking." James stirred a pot of ingredients.

"You think he would have said that along time ago." Jessie whispered to Meowth.

"That's Jimmy for ya, always with the random blurts." Meowth said while he ate one of the customer's orders.

One of their hired waiters came into the kitchen. "Someone wants to compliment the chef."

"Oh good. Send em in." Jessie ordered.

In came a familiar person with spiky brown hair and slim brown eyes. "It's a twoip." Meowth hid behind a broom in the corner.

"I dont know who you guys think you are but-" before Brock could finish...

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"I dont want to hear your motto. I'm here to kick your ass!" Brock shouted in the faces of Jessie and James.

"What for?" Jessie asked

"I didn't do anything. Except for your mom." James laughed, but not for long as Brock threw a punch in his face, sending him to the floor.

"You two are running a messed up business here. Your making crappy food while addicting them to it with other companies ingredients and charging practically nothing for it. It's wrong!"

"I dont see anything wrong with it. I dont think it's illegal." Jessie pointed out.

"Well..." Brock wasn't sure there was anything illegal about it either, besides the fact they were using other people's grounds and spices in their food without permission.

"So buzz off twoip." Meowth jumped on to the shoulder of Jessie.

"Other wise we'll have to sizzle your ass." James emerged from the floor.

"This means war." Brock stuck his finger at them.

"Whatever, just get your masturbating finger away from us." Jessie slapped his hand away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brock took offense

"It means yer a goil." Meowth explained.

"The three of you are going down." he stormed out of the kitchen.

"We should get a job writing puns for a television show some time. We always use them." James suggested.

"If we dont make it in the cooking business we'll try that next." Jessie told him.

"I call da ting we do afta dat though." Meowth said and the three went back to eating.

At the mall's food court, Ash and Misty had just arrived for a double date with Bryan and Stephanie. Misty wore a small white tang top, clearly no bra underneath, a short black skirt, mascara, and a belly button ring, which was similar to Stephanie's wardrobe. Ash was wearing black Nike's, black baggy jeans with chains, a black 'Green Day' shirt, with headphones on, and a Red Sox baseball cap that he wore backwards.

"Pff. Boston?" Bryan gave Ash the evil eye "Screw them."

"The curse is over, bitch." Ash poked Bryan in the chest.

"Dont touch my Derek Jeter jersey, Holmes." Bryan said, upset.

"Ok, sir. Ok." Ash backed away, afraid.

"Dont listen to him, Ash. Punch him in the eye." Misty ordered

"But Misty" Ash started "I played bloody knuckles with Pikachu last night and they're sore." he said, and kissed his knuckles.

Misty crossed her arms "Tch. Pussy." then she leaned into Ash and whispered "Speaking of the word i used to insult you, you might need your knuckles there tonight."

At the end of the day, it was closing time at the restaurant where Brock worked. He watched as Caroline walked down the street in the rain. He ran after her "Caroline!"

she stopped and turned around to see him coming. "What is it?"

"Uh, i was wondering if you were hungry?"

"Yeah, i am." she nodded.

"How about i make you something and prove to you how good a cook i am." he pleaded to her.

She sighed. "All right. You win. Let's go to my house." she continued walking, Brock following. 'Mental five' he said in his mind.

They soon arrived at Caroline's decent sized house and were inside at the kitchen. "All right. Prepare to fall in love with me." he placed the plates of food out on the table where Carol sat. the choices of food were bean and cheese burritos, tacos, orange chicken, steak, barbecue ribs, honey ribs, and salad.

"That's a lot." she drooled as she looked at all the tasty food.

"I want you to try a little bit of everything."

"There's not like horny pills for women grounded up in this stuff is there?" Carol asked with a laugh following.

"No. i left them at home." he joked, making them both laugh. The two dug into the food, a big "Mmm." coming after each bite Carol ate.

"This is amazing. You are a terrific cook." Carol complimented him.

"I know!" Brock shouted

"Your getting promoted to chef."

"Really?" Brock was surprised.

"Yeah. We need more passionate chefs like you." Carol blushed.

"Kuf yeah!" Brock jumped into the air with joy.

"And your gonna support us tomorrow at the restaurant competition being held at town hall."

"I'm ready." Brock nodded, ready for the challenge.

In the food court, Ash and Misty sat by them selves, because Bryan and Steph went home to do something, each other. Ash ate his cheeseburger, and noticed that Misty was scarfing down her french frys. 'Oh no. Brock warned me about this. As soon as you get the girl, she eats and eats because she doesn't have to try anymore. Stop her.' he said to himself. "Misty, what's with the heavy eating?"

"None of your business." she continued stuffing herself.

"But your eating a lot, and really fast." Ash was worried about her habit, it was truly unhealthy.

"Shove it!" she shouted, making people around them turn to look.

"Calm down, Mist." Ash said quietly.

"No. if you want someone to eat how you want, whenever you want, you should find yourself a girlfriend." she said, and moved on to her burger after drinking her soda.

"But i thought...you were my girlfriend." he said quietly to himself.

* * *

The following day at town hall, Brock was getting ready for the restaurant competition against Team Rocket. He practiced the previous night, and in the morning. He was ready to rumble.

But 'Rocket Food' had a plan. Boxes and boxes of coffee grounds and KFC spices were stacked at their cooking station. "With all of this we can't lose." Jessie laughed evilly.

"Not to mention all the nicotine we swiped too." Meowth held a box of that element as well.

"Man the stove, James." Jessie ordered.

"Ooh-hoo!" he went to it after drinking a Vault energy drink.

Over at Brock's station, there was concern. "How are we going to beat them? Even if our food is better, it can't beat an addiction." Caroline's father made a good point.

"I'll win this thing. Dont worry." Brock said as he mixed ingredients.

"Let the cook-off begin!" a referee shouted. But of course Team Rocket and Brock had already started, but now they kicked it up a notch.

"Mix-mix-mix-mix." Jessie and Meowth chanted as James cooked. "Salt, pepper, eggs, cheerios, hot sauce, Budweiser, Foster's, sand, apple juice, Monster, Powerade, Propel, Snickers, Recess cups, butterfinger's, spinach, mustard, mustard gas." James listed the ingredients as he dropped them into the pot.

"What in the hell are they making?" Steph's father asked.

"I dont know, but they have their special ingredients." Carol said.

"Yeah...but so do i." Brock took out a vile filled with an oozing green liquid.

"Eh..." Caroline and her father both looked at each other nervously.

"I know your grossed out, but i can't tell you what it is because it's secret ingredient. Perhaps in good time though." he poured a couple drops into the pan, and a green glow surrounded them.

"More like a scary ingredient." Caroline shuttered.

"And finish!" the ref shouted, holding his flags in the air.

The P.A announcer came over the speakers, the same one from all of Ash's pokemon battles. "Now it's time to taste. Let the eating begin. Mmm dis ish good." he says with a mouth full.

The spectators took turns digging into each station's food. They took their food over to a row of tables and started eating. There were a lot of 'Mmm's' and 'ews' coming from everywhere. Brock's group, and Team Rocket watched on, nervously.

"Will the judges get together and make a decision." the announcer said. The judges gathered and started talking. Brock and Caroline started to sweat, as their nerves gave into the situation.

Meanwhile at that same moment in the park, Ash stood with Misty, across from Bryan and Stephanie. "What are you doing here, Misty?" Steph asked.

"I'm here to challenge you to a rematch, Steph. This time it's going to be different." Misty said, her arms crossed and confident.

"Whatever you say. Let's go. I choose Bryan." she said and pointed to the ground. Bryan got into position.

"Ash. I choose you." Misty said.

Ash joined Bryan on the ground. "Your going down." Bryan said "I'm gonna burn you up till you turn to ash." he laughed at his stupid yet somehow funny joke.

Stephanie got the stop watch ready. "Go!" and it begun.

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah_

Ash and Bryan did the push ups. This time Ash was keeping pace with his rival, push up for push up. Stephanie couldn't believe what she was seeing. Misty kept her arms crossed with a confident smile on her lips.

_I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

At the restaurant the judges were still talking. "We're gonna be the winners we're gonna be the winners." Team Rocket danced and said in unison.

_I can be your hero!  
And I can kiss away the pain_

Caroline took Brock's hand. He looked down, and then to her. She had her eyes closed, not wanting to get the news she thought might come. Brock squeezed her hand back.

_And I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

Ash and Bryan continued their push ups, both going hard and fast at the same pace. they sweat tremendously. Misty and Stephanie watched on, both nervous and arroused. But nearing the end of the minute, the two slowed dramatically. Both stopped near the ground and were struggleing to get up. just a few seconds remained.

"Come on Ash. You can do it!" Misty shouted.

"Bryan you pussy, get up!!!" Steph yelled.

_You can take my breath away_

"The judges have decided" the PA announcer at the competition announced. "And Brock wins!" he shouted. He was mobbed by Caroline and the people.

Ash went up for one more, Bryan got half way when he collapsed, at the minute's end. Both Misty and Steph were shocked.

_I can be...your hero _('Hero' by Enrique Iglesias)

"Brock. We won. we won." Caroline hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"So now that i'm a chef, will you go out with me?" Brock asked, confident.

"...no." she simply responded.

Misty ran to Ash and helped him off the ground. "You did it, Ash. You did it." she kissed her hubby on the lips.

"I did it for you." he kissed her back.

"Bryan, you are a loser!" Steph steped on his left leg. "How dare you lose to that little kid. I'm out of here." she said and stormed off.

"Fine. i dont need you!" Bryan yelled. "I got this." he held out his right hand. "Let's go home." he kissed his palm and walked home.

"I can't believe you won, Ash. How did you do it?" Misty asked.

"Well i didn't work out before i did push ups like last time." he told her.

"Ash, that was just my excuse for your poor performance the first time." Misty smiled.

"And it was true. You see..." Ash started to explain, we'll go to a flashback to show you...

-In the gym, Bryan was talking to a hot girl on the exorcise bike. "Hey, runny, wanna run to my place?" he asked, while flexing his muscles. He recieved a slap, but it's censored.

Ash however was bench pressing. "Ten!" he put the bar down. "Now that i've done ten of those ten times with eighty pounds, i'll take some off and adjust to what my strength is at this time." he took off the weights to four pounds and lifted it fifty times.-

"You see? It really was because i had worked out." Ash said.

'Do I believe him?' Misty asked her self. 'Of course not. Just kiss him hard.' She grabbed and kissed him.

'In the end things worked out great for Misty and me, and Brock and that girl i've never met. Unfortuantely for Bryan, his girlfriend left him because he lost to me at push ups in the last second. But no one cares what happens for him, after all, he's an OC.' Ash narrates the ending for us.

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight _

_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away_

**_As you can tell i rushed the end of this story. And i'm sorry for that. I hope we can still be friends. But anyways i hope you liked it and are willing to continue to the next chapter. I'm Neo Namco and this has been another chapter of the greatest pokemon story ever! See ya!!!_**


End file.
